


The king's hunt (The wind of redemption)

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Dark Merlin, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine being awesome, Magic, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where magic and reality are the cause of the same fate people are surviving in any possible way. The same could be said about Arthur and Merlin, who just like many in that time, were in search for vengeance. Or was Merlin searching for something else entirely. AU Mergana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once more giving myself a headache over a Mergana fic. I am gluten for punishment. Anyhow this will be an alternative reality in which magic is the part of the world. There are creatures that come along with said magic and myths that live among them. The core of it are the characters and their relationships of course, primarily Merlin and Arthur's friendship and everything else is just gravy. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The wind was howling and the only thing that echoed through the forest was the sound of heavy footsteps. They echoed a tired and drained sound that seemed to be the only company of the figure that trekked through the vast forest.

The winter was near, he felt it on his body. He felt it even though he was wrapped in leather and a draped cape. He felt it in the trees around him, the howling of the cold air and the last bright green that the nearby buses were shining in. The flowers have already given up the fight and he knew that the others would soon follow.

Still his journey led him here and he was here for a reason. He mothered a fraise and soon after his hearing sharpened and he could hear a clash of swords in the distance. Yes he was getting near. He thought that his pace would get him there much faster but it seemed that he didn't calculate on cold being so strong in this time of year. Another sign that he wasn't used to this land but he will adjust in time.

He decided to quicken his pace and soon found himself on the clearing where the sound of sword being wielded was heard and he wasn't disappointed. There in the clearing was another man, covered in what he could describe a rather well crafted armor and a steel sword. The only thing he could see the man had lighter colored hair, which wasn't unusual in this land.

The man moved swiftly and deliberately and soon he saw against what he was fighting. It was a wyvern. A young one at that, with his small wing span and clearly smaller frame. The man seemed prolonging the unnecessary fight and he couldn't help but the feeling of annoyance passing through him.

He never changed did he?

"Is that all you can do? They claimed you are a beast. Show me those teeth."

The man shouted and was reworded for his effort as the wyvern doubled his vigor and attacked the unprepared man, but this one swiftly dodged in the last moment while slicing at the beast with his sword. Not fast enough as he could see his other hand dangling a bit unnaturally at his side. It looked like the beast got a piece of him after all.

He had showed courage he had to say and that was something not many could claim when they faced the beast. He himself had trouble with them, but he had learned the best way to defeat them quickly. As the beast flew over for another attack he trusted his hand out and whispered another incantation. His fingers felt the surge of power and his eyes burned brightly from the power of the spell.

The man turned in surprise towards him and in that moment his sword flew from his hand and into the beast head, slicing through it cleanly. He looked at the newcomer and the n back at the beast that fell from the sky and landed not from him, dead.

Instead of gratitude he saw an annoyed look pass over his face.

"You know I had him."

He halted a snort that wanted to come out and came towards the said man. He really didn't expect anything else.

"Really and that is all I get from saving your life?"

The man was whipping the blood from the sword and placing it back in its sheath. Still not paying full attention to the other one.

"Not bloody likely. He was my prey. How many times do I have to say it?"

The scoff couldn't be avoided now and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"It looked like that our little friend there was moments away from having his claws in you. Besides that is all I get after making this entire journey because you needed me? I am disappointed."

The man only met his gaze and the steel gaze always seemed to remind him that this man was supposed to be much more than he was, a leader for all he knew.

"Cut the charade Merlin, I had it under control. Must you always spoil all the fun?"

The man addressed shook the snow of his shoulders but the irritation he felt towards Arthur was something of a different matter.

"Must you always be a prat?"

Arthur only grabbed small ball of snow and chucked it towards him. With a wave of the hand the snow disappeared as if it never was there. Arthur only scoffed.

"I hate when you do that Merlin. Always showing off."

Sure he was the one showing off, even though it was Arthur who went to fight a wyvern by himself. A total clot pole is what he was.

"Stop with the childish act and let us get down to business. In your letter you said it was urgent."

Arthur shrugged before moving to sit on the near by broken tree. It looked like a small camp there, probably his before he was attacked by the beast. How unprepared of Arthur, to be in a clearing in this area before winter is a novice move at beast. But if he knew anything about Arthur is that the man liked to do things head on.

He went to join him in the camp and with his hand he lit a small fire for them to get some warmth into their bodies. This weather really seemed to have a special bite this year.

"You know I saw Lancelot awhile ago."

Lancelot, another one of their ragtag group that always had more posture as a prince than as a hunter. Guess you can't choose what fate makes of you. He only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah. He said some he heard some crazy story about how there used to be a king Arthur in Avalon centuries ago. About how I could be his descended or some crap like that. I t was hilarious. You should've seen his face Merlin."

Ah yes Lancelot always had a flare for history and knowledge about everything Avalon. Merlin thought it came from the need to find some shape of home inside this wrenched land. He couldn't blame the poor sod. Still if he knew Arthur that was not why he sent for him.

"But that is not why you wrote me to meet here?"

He saw Arthurs face grow dimmer and shadows take over his face. He stared at the flames as if trying to clear his head from a recent nightmare and then he said the haunting words.

"I know where Morgana is?"

The shiver that went through his spine had nothing to do with the cold and he felt his power rise with his uncontrollable anger. Finally, his finger literally itched for a fight. Still, he said as calmly as he could.

"Where?"

It more sounded like a growl but what is there to say about a person that you loved and then she ended just vanishing one night after which they were hunted for taking the head of one king Uther. To feel nothing but despair for years as his friends one by one ended up capture or dead until there was no one but Arthur and him. Lancelot with a couple of others disappeared into the wind while they still could.

On the other hand, Arthur and he still lived in shadows and among beasts. There was no light for them in this world. They walked the path of darkness doing what was necessary to survive.

All of that was in gratitude to Morgana and as he couldn't suppress the blinding rage, Arthur probably shared, his damned heart only wanted to know why.

"She was sighted in Camelot. Some even claim that she was the queen."

Morgana, a queen? The young girl who shared bears with them and welded a sword as fiercely as she did her magic is now a queen.

I could never live a life of royalty Merlin.

Why would she do that, to them. To him. Why Morgana?

Because I wouldn't have you Merlin.

He needed to know. He needed to know before he unleashed hell on her.


	2. Chapter 2

-oo-

The world was on its knees. There were too many bloody wars and vengeance that poured blood over its soul. Now people scattered, afraid and lost, not wanting to be brought down to their knees once more. Failed at the grand picture.

Now all that was left was a broken hope that demanded action. Not from those who put their own merit above everyone else's. It was time for those who stood in shadows for too long and just couldn't stand or take part in the bloodshed any longer.

Merlin watched as the frost gathered on his gloves, as the steady sound of hooves pounding on the dead land kept him alert. Frost was slowly creeping in on the land of Albion, a bad omen some would say.

They slowly came towards a small village, people nowhere to be seen. The dead of the night and the flicker of flames was all that followed his vision.

"Maybe we should camp outside Merlin. Too much attention if we go in now."

Arthur's voice was hoarse and tired. Still he could hear that despite all that he was alert and ready for anything. This world taught them so, always alert and blade at ready or in warlocks' case magic. It was strange how the land had been slowly pulling apart when it came to magic. They had grown suspicious and gullible. They started to believe every vile story of a dark sorcerer taking what he wanted with his arcane knowledge.

"Yeah you are probably right. Let's head on to a more secluded spot, I don't trust this place."

Him and Arthur slowly pulled the rains and guided their horses outside the village, but before they could a nearby tavern's door suddenly opened and a body was tossed out.

"Don't ever show your face in here or you will taste my sword next time."

The man on the tavern's door was large and you could see the years of battle on him. On the other hand the man who picked himself up and dusted some of the filth from his cloths only laughed.

"I mean you no harm good man, but she was all over me. It is not my fault you can't satisfy a woman."

The man in front of the tavern growled and started to come after him but the other just laughed and went on his way. As he ran towards them, Merlin could see that he was around Arthur's age. Probably eager to experience the world and all, some ruff patches here and there obviously didn't matter to him.

He suddenly stopped when he came near, a look of recognition on his face.

"Arthur where the hell have you been my friend?"

Merlin was taken aback by such a friendly recognition, but then he knew that Arthur had the tendency to lob around all kinds of strays. He also found him in similar fashion, minus the dashing looks or the comments about obvious female attention he was getting. Okay maybe not the same but still.

"Well who would have thought? Gwaine what are you doing here, oh wait I'm not that surprised. Another skirt you find yourself chasing?"

This Gwaine fellow only laughed and turned his attention to Merlin.

"I see you are traveling in company Arthur. How about I join you? This could be our new adventure."

Arthur only snorted and Merlin just couldn't help but like the man. Easy nature was hard to come by these days and he seemed to have it in spades.

Finally decided to make himself noticed Merlin said, "We planned to make camp near the village, if you don't mind the cold you are welcome to join us."

Gwaine looked insulted.

"What, you are so close to the village and you decide to camp outside. What is the matter with you people? I shall not take this opportunity to have myself a good warm bed for hard ground. Thank you very much sirs but I shall reside at the local tavern."

With that he turned around and went back to the same tavern he was thrown out of. Arthur was thinking along the same lines it seemed.

"You were just thrown out of there. Stop making trouble for yourself Gwaine- still being the same womanizer you were before."

Gwaine turned to them and only gestured to his heart.

"I'm touched Arthur. You care so much. I would've shed a tear if I didn't know how big of an ass you can be."

Merlin stiffened a laugh and Arthur only glared his way.

"Fine, if you are looking for a fight then I will gladly give you one, or the man at tavern will do the same."

He just turned to them still as cheerful as ever.

"He is a soldier from Camelot. Met him not too long ago. We had a bit of tiff but nothing that can't be mended. Come my friends, join me and stop being so paranoid."

They shared a look and decided to follow Gwaine, at least to see him get beat up in Arthur's opinion. The moment they stepped inside the said soldier was coming towards them, a grim look on his face. Merlin was quite curious how Gwaine would talk himself out of it.

"You! I told you what would happen if you came back here. Prepare to face your doom."

With that he unsheathed his sword but before he could do pretty much anything else Gwaine had punched him square on the jaw and the man was on the floor in the next moment unconscious. He and Arthur just stood there - Merlin was surprised but Arthur just huffed in annoyance already taking off his gauntlets and sitting at a table.

"Always putting on a show ay Gwaine?"

The said man only smiled and took a place beside him. Merlin sat across from them, Gwaine still as cheerful as ever. Well it seemed that looks were deceiving in this case.

"Now that is taken care of. Tavern keeper, your worst ale my friend. We are poor but we are thirsty."

The moment their drinks came he was chugging it down like a man from the desert plane. Arthur slowly drank his and took in the place around him, calculating the people. Not for long though as Gwaine was already punching him in the shoulder and telling some crazy story from their track together, whenever that was.

"… and then the next thing I see was Arthur with his pants down coming from the bushes as couple of wolfs came his way. All the while trying to get his sword and not trip over himself."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh and despite his obvious sour mood Arthur was laughing with them.

"Yeah and you were by the fire chatting that poor girl that came with you from the market."

Gwaine turned to Merlin and finally it looked like he would ask him something, because all this time was spent in good mood while retelling some old story from their side, Merlin didn't feel like he needed to share.

"Never mind that. You, eh Merlin right? You do not seem like the soldier type man and I if I know anything Arthur here does not take anyone as charity so you must know something or you are from a noble family or something along those lines."

Merlin only looked at him for a moment before bringing his hand to his drink and in the next moment the cup began to levitate. Gwaine's eyes went wide in surprise but before Merlin even consider if perhaps it was the wrong thing to do Gwaine said to Arthur,

"You got yourself a sorcerer eh Arthur, planning to bring back the old crew back. The knights of the old table was it and Morgana?"

Arthur turned sharply towards Gwaine and he knew that it was enough with the jokes.

"I mean the round table Arthur. Stop being so uptight. So Merlin, you're a sorcerer. Are you at least good? That little trick may impress women but I need something more to convince me you are not just hitching a ride and exploiting my good natured friend here."

Merlin was growing rather irritated by this entire conversation. He was tired, hungry and at least wanted to get some rest tonight. As much as Gwaine was amusing he didn't have any patience left in him.

"Enough of this gentleman. I am going to rest and you two can drink yourselves to death."

As he got up he just nodded at Arthur before leaving.

He heard Gwaine ask Arthur as he turned to leave, "Hit a sour spot there. The kid is too serious. So what if he can't do anything more."

Arthur only said to him briefly, "Not another word from you."

That is all Merlin heard before he was in the room and on a cot, resting his body. It was a hard track and they covered much ground. Also they got some money for killing that wyvern so they should be good for a few days unless those two drink it all. Well there are always monsters to kill.

_Really Merlin a sorcerer should enjoy his magic and the things that magic enables you._

He placed his hand in the air and let the fire light up in it and soon let the small wind envelope around it, followed by a darkness that enveloped it all until it disappeared.

_You are powerful, don't hide behind the fear of the everyday man. You are incredible._

If he was so powerful and incredible why did she leave him and did all those things he never thought the kind hearted girl he knew would do. He traced a small scar on the inside of his palm. It was from a time she tried to teach him how to wield a sword properly.

_I thought that little old me would have to put at least some effort in it. Come on Merlin. Again._

He had to find her, look her in the eyes and ask her just one thing.

'Was it really worth it?'

 


	3. Chapter 3

The new day dawned and the three set out on their journey. Except this time it was a lot less cheerful, being that the two eggheads were plastered from their nights drinking and Merlin couldn't help but enjoy himself a little. He deliberately raised his voice and started talking.

"Don't you just love it when you awake fresh and ready for the days adventures?"

All he heard were grumbled replays from the two next of him. They were trying to keep their eyes open but every few moments they would lose the battle and Merlin would say something on purpose.

He saw them limping along and he couldn't help but feel smug pride at their jovial antics. They may seem like men with no fear or brains for that matter when they rush into unpredictable situations but he liked that they kept some of that reckless youth in them.

As they went along the beautiful forest observing the lush landscape, he couldn't help but wish that she was there with them. He still remembered when they used to ride together. A talentless group of misfits, but some were true warriors. Morgana, along with Arthur, was one of them. He used to joke with Arthur how he obviously was the girl in that family. He also used to get a hard pot thrown his way for such clever remarks.

But as much as he made fun of Arthur he also envied him. Most of them were forgotten children except for Arthur and Morgana. They had the same father and they came together when he first met them. Still they never spoke of the man and he never pushed too much.

Small victories about their origins were found when Arthur got drunk and would start spitting nonsense about him being royalty and how he and Morgana were of royal blood. He would laugh and Arthur would place a hand on his shoulder and say that it didn't matter where he came from, that his true family was here, among them.

Little poor Merlin gobbled it all up. An orphan child after Uther's forces invaded his small village. He never knew his father and his mother then and there became the victim of war. Another along the line. Because it was a bloodshed, and Merlin being a small scrawny child could only do so much. His magic wasn't strong enough back then.

Then came the king himself, leading the onslaught and until there was nothing left he swung his sword bloody. His mother ushered him into the woods and when the small group of warriors went to follow she stayed behind and he didn't want to go. So he stayed with her.

Used his magic, tried to help and guard them but as they approached in spite of it all Hunith tore him from her and yelled at him to go into the woods. Strangely he never heard his mother yell before - she was always a calm soul.

Then, before the soldiers got a chance to reach them she took the knife she had always carried with her and attacked them. What followed next was the horror he would never forget. The blades pierced her, the red staining her dress and all he could feel in his tiny body was this rage. A blindness overcame him and he was not aware of what he did but when he came to his senses he saw ashes all around his mother.

His mother that stared at him in fear. She who knew him best, on her death bed was afraid of him. As he ran to her he heard the words.

"No. Don't come any closer. What are you?"

He was stopped dead in his tracks. A child looking into his mother's eyes as they faded, while she held her knife before her to protect herself as he just stood there. A small boy who didn't know why his mother was afraid of him, why she rejected him until her very last breath.

So he stood there for what seemed like forever, until he heard the yelling in the background. A soldier searching and hunting, still hungry for blood. So he went to her and took the small blade as she watched with empty eyes, the blade that cut his palm to numb the pain.

He still had a scar on his palm and it still hurt. A phantom pain, like the monsters they hunt. It was an unusual blade, he remembered. For his mother was a commoner but her most prized possession was that blade. She used to say she got it from his father. It was enveloped in gold and rubies. A blade worthy of a queen.

Merlin stretched his hand and relaxed his palm still feeling it underneath the glove. When a shout came towards him he picked the blade up in panic and ran into the woods. He ran for what felt like days. Until he stumbled upon the druids. Mages without home, at one with nature. They took him as one of their own. Gave him a name.

Emrys.

"Stop Merlin."

He quickly snapped out of his daze to see Arthur and Gwaine alert and their heads up towards the sky. He also tried to see what they were intent on waiting and soon his patience was rewarded. A great creature was spreading his wings and flying over the portion of land.

Just their luck.

"How about we make it our dinner Arthur?"

Gwaine was obviously mental for that didn't look like a normal beast. Merlin turned to scold the man but then stopped when he saw Arthur pull his sword from the saddle and rush towards the clearing.

"First one to kill him gets the other to do whatever he wants."

Gwaine took off after him, his horse eating up the distance.

"I love you crazy bastard you know that!" he yelled as he also pulled out the sword and rushed forward leaving only Merlin to follow. Probably even save their behinds once more.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

Well, can't be helped.

_Come on Merlin. Have a bit of fun and let's hunt._

She was just like Arthur. As he put his horse into gallop he remembered why he liked them. Reckless fools all of them but they were his family like Arthur said.

He took the blade from his belt and felt the adrenalin and his magic tingle at his fingertips.

"Hey wait up. I don't want to miss all the fun."

With that his blade was engulfed in fire as his horse flashed like lightning to get to the site.

What followed was a giant screech from the griffin as he prepared to land and meet his prey. He knew that this won't be a simple fight for griffin didn't have many weakness, or almost any when it came to two hunters ridding to the fray.

He said fun but now it didn't look like it, and slowly he started to concentrate on his magic. He will need it this time.

_Merlin? How ridiculously awesome it would be to ride on the back of a griffin._

_Yes if you disregard how deadly they are and impossible to kill._

_No that's a myth._

_What is?_

_Griffins being impossible to kill._

_And how prey tell do you know that Morgana?_

_Because I am brilliant._

_Naturally._

_So…?_

_So what?_

_His weakness?_

_Ah yes. You should deal with it when the time comes and you will have me to back you up._

_Meaning?_

_Magic Merlin. You need to connect things faster otherwise I will revisit me teaching you the basics of swordplay._

_Ah._

_Yes, that trick you showed me- how you can strengthen your blade with a spell-_

_Actually you and swords isn't actually a good- I'd go with poison. Helped by a powerful spell of course. You can finish him off with one blow._

_Really?_

_Or you can die trying._

_Is any of it even true Morgana?_

_Well, we won't know until we encounter one._

_Hope we don't._

_Now where is the fun in that Merlin?_

Who would've thought he'd one day get a chance to find out if anything Morgana told him held any merit (or he would die trying).


	4. Chapter 4

The clearing was the perfect place to face the griffin but it also left nowhere to find cover. The said monstrosity was already on the ground attacking the two idiots, while they tried to dodge and parry along the way. He needed to strike now, while the griffin was unaware. Use this chance for the other would not arise.

He felt his fingers tingle as he focused his energy on fire and struck it out towards the griffin. It was to no avail because at the last moment he took off the ground with a powerful blast from his wings, shaking the earth beneath them.

Gwaine was sweating having taken most of griffin's abuse while Arthur tried to slash him earlier. It was not going to be easy, but now that their hotheadedness put them in this place there was no way out. Either the griffin gets tired or they tire and become his next meal.

He really didn't want to be on anyone's plate. Merlin felt the fatigue slowly creep in. He used a lot of his energy there, maybe too much. He cursed under his breath because the griffin bated him and he fell for it. Still, it was an odd griffin he had never seen them grow this big. The span of his wings was enormous.

"A royal griffin Gwaine. This is going to be a life and death battle."

Arthur finally spoke and confirmed what Merlin already thought. Gwaine wiped the sweat from his brow and watched carefully as the royal griffin started his descend, claws sharp ad ready for them.

"Be prepared to dodge and roll out of his way or he will crush you under its weight."

Arthur spoke with calmness Merlin just didn't feel so when the beast came down, Arthur and Gwaine dodged it in the nick of time while Merlin more like fell flat on his face and rolled off at the impact. He was not graceful. While he took a moment to gather his baring, Arthur was already up, a look of a monster slayer in his eyes as he came at the beast.

His sword cut along its back and another pierced wail came from the beast as it suddenly turned and tossed Arthur right in the path of oncoming Gwaine. This one, in mid motion tossed the man right up and Arthur was sprinting back in no time. To confuse the creature Gwaine tossed a couple of blades at him so while his attention wasn't on them he made a precise cut to its wings disabling it to fly off again.

The good thing was that now he couldn't harm them from the air. The bad was that he was very close to them already and also his speed which he used to spin his wings quickly while he did the damage. They slashed like a blade.

"Duck!"

Merlin wasn't sure who shouted it but was mighty grateful when he heard the sound above his head of the wind whistling as the wings cut it. Still in the next moment he used his energy to push the griffin away as far as he could. With satisfaction he heard the beast slam into a tree. The moment didn't pass as both Arthur and Gwaine roared towards it ready to deal some damage.

Their swords worked quickly but the beast in its desperate attempt to escape lunged at them until it was standing over them while the two struggled under the weight and the claws that dug into the flesh. The painful cries echoed and Merlin knew he had to hurry.

He ran towards it while taking out the blade, he muttered a spell as the blade glowed blue as toxin started to pour from its tip. His other hand outstretched towards the beast as it held her down in a paralyzed state. He felt his energy drain quickly, the sweat form and his eyes blur.

"Not yet!"

He yelled to no one in particular as he aimed the blade and tossed it at the beast.

_Remember Merlin, always during the exhale throw the blade. Align your body with it and do not doubt._

As he held his breath he watched as the blade embedded itself in the beast's forehead. The fierce cry echoed in the vast space and the beast staggered back and away from them, Merlin rushing to help his friends. He still held out his hand but just as he reached them his energy left him and he fell to his knees right next to them.

In its rage beast lunged at him, the poison and the spell not taking effect soon enough.

Am I going to die here?

"Morgana..."

The whisper escaped him and suddenly he was shoved aside.

"Move idiot!"

The beast was surprised by the sudden rise of Arthur and before she could move away he swung his sword right across its neck. The sickening crack followed by its body falling and then its head landed right in front of Merlin.

He could only watch as Arthur strained to stand, his armor bloodstained, his breath shallow but the grip on his sword firm. Unyielding. He saw Gwaine stand up, battered and bruised but in a much better state than Arthur.

Arthur met Merlin's gaze and let out a chuckle.

"Always have to be the drama queen, eh Merlin."

Merlin only took a deep breath and a slow chuckle escaped him. Neither man had moved from their positions. Arthur turned serious and Merlin knew that he saw him give up when so far he has though him differently. He must be disappointed, Merlin mused. As usual he was wrong.

"You will not die Merlin. Not on my watch. You get that?"

Merlin only nodded.

"Good."

With that he fell unconscious.

Merlin staged to him as Gwaine came to his aid. He pulled out an elixir from his pouch and opened Arthur's mouth and made him drink it. Next, he let his magic do the healing. He couldn't do much but at least give him a feeling of numbness. He felt his vision blur but he shook it off.

"You okay mate? You're not in much better shape then-" Gwaine said pointing at the blond lying on the ground.

Merlin only shrugged and said to Gwaine, "He's going to be fine. A days rest and he'll be good as new. Now who's the drama queen Arthur?"

Gwaine suddenly rose and swore as he watched the mess around them. They could probably get a pretty good price on the royal griffins head. He looked at Gwaine and he looked more upset then he did when he fought the damn thing.

"What's wrong Gwaine?"

He turned to Merlin and scratched his head.

"He killed it. I lost the bet."

_Really?_ That was what mattered here. He was close to passing out while Gwaine here worried about the bet. The world really wasn't fair. He heard Gwaine rant something and obviously express his displeasure at losing the bet.

"...why couldn't you have killed him Merlin? I mean you could've died but not let Arthur kill it. The griffin would've died from the magic sapping at him but no, Arthur had to be the one to chop his damn head. Now when I say it wasn't him, how would he believe, I wouldn't believe me..."

He went on and on. Merlin tried to focus and explain to him that he actually did kill it but was too exhausted by the powerful spell he did to save their sorry asses from the said griffin. His world was spinning and in the next moment he greeted blackness.

Two great warriors lying unconscious exhausted from the fight while Gwaine stood over them and couldn't help but scoff at his misfortune. He will have to make camp, carry the two sleeping princesses and on top of it all he has lost the bet.

"Drama queens."

With that he went to work.

-oo-

Merlin woke up to the grey skies and a bad taste in his mouth. He really hated when that happened. The magical exhaustion was something that he couldn't avoid. He had worked to minimize the impact as much as he could since the early age. It presented a problem for him outside ideal circumstances. It was easy or easier when he was in his element, concentration and meditation there to help him. He quickly found out that in practice it wasn't so easy.

In the heat of the moment he was lucky to just manage to keep his head on his shoulders most of the time. Usually he would grow frustrated but like they say give me an experienced warrior, not a great one. It mattered, because now he was much better and found that his control was getting to the point where he didn't have to constantly think about it. Small victories.

He looked around and noticed that Arthur was leaning against the tree while he was sitting by the fire. He seemed lost in though and Merlin doubted he wanted to join in on that conversation. Instead he turned to see Gwaine was coming from the forest carrying wood for the fire. When he finished stacking it, he saw that Merlin was up and came towards him.

"I see the sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Merlin could only snort at his comment. Trust Gwaine to never take anything seriously. He saw some bruises on his face but he didn't seem to mind it so Merlin decided that he was okay. Gwaine sat next to him and followed Merlin's gaze which resided on the flames.

"The other one is brooding, didn't even follow up on the reward. How he is able to make me feel bad for him after he won the bet is beyond me."

Merlin knew what he meant. In general Arthur was all around good guy, but on the battlefield as much as he liked to make fun of him he was a machine. The problem was that no matter how many times he drew the sword there was this small period afterwards that just left him in this state of, not sadness, but more like reminiscing over the past and that past was rarely good. And Merlin himself still wasn't familiar with it all.

Arthur was tight lipped when it came to revealing if you don't include alcohol in it.

"Yes he likes to worry about things that are out of his reach. He needs some time probably."

Gwaine hummed in agreement but he knew that it was more than that, still neither wanted to breach that topic.

"What about you Merlin? You seemed quite the sorcerer out there."

Merlin ran a hand over his face and just laughed at the ridiculousness of the comment. He still remembered how he was tripping over himself before Morgana decided that she couldn't see him as a rag for cleaning floors any longer.

"Well it was a long way. Still, couldn't do much this time I'm afraid. It takes more than simple rest to get my magic in order I'm afraid, but I'll be fine soon."

Gwaine only slapped his shoulder and said, "Well hang in there mate. Soon you may even be good with a sword, not bad use of your dagger there. Interesting little thing you have. The way you generated magic into it. I won't tell if you won't Merlin."

The moment he said that Merlin suppressed an involuntary flinch. He only nodded while a rather sour smile stretched on his face.

"I remember Arthur saying something about someone who could do it all. A sword in one hand while spells were thrown from the other. Hard to imagine I must say."

The bitter feeling came like a wave and just swept over him. Not only did he know someone like that. He loved someone like that. She was, for the lack of a better expression, otherworldly. But that was something he wanted to keep for himself because Arthur obviously didn't say anything so neither would he.

"I can't say I remember a person with those traits. Must have slipped by." he said briefly.

Gwaine only laughed at his answer.

"I think that Arthur was being a lying bastard. He probably wanted me to think he had this awesome group of people around him and then at some point he let it all go voluntarily. Really- who would believe that?"

Merlin didn't know what to say to that. Answering in any other way but confirming his opinion would lead to questions that neither he nor Arthur wanted.

"I just know that Arthur never says things without any weight to it. What you make of it is your own decision. Me, I would like to keep mine for myself."

He knew that he came a bit cross but this was a part of the past that was hard for him to face on his own, let alone to share. He remembered him and Arthur stepping around in an awkward fashion. That's why when Arthur was in one of his "darker" moods he tended to say nothing and let him be for a while. It was a silent agreement between them.

Before Gwaine could say anything more Arthur was up and moving towards them.

"Get ready, we're going."

Merlin didn't question it, immediately moving towards his horse. Gwaine on the other hand…

"Really? No hey people let's talk about it or Gwaine how would you feel about- Maybe even a head nod a bit earlier, just so I can prepare that something is coming, but no. Arthur just marches like the king himself and we these loyal peasants who must obey. The horror!"

Merlin watched with a smile from his horse as the two of them bickered. He could see that they went through a lot together. Arthur didn't say much about a time when he was on his own, but that didn't surprise him. He also didn't like to share much about his time on the road because he felt that those were the stories reserved for the person he always shared everything with.

_No Merlin. I do not want to hear again the story how you woke up in a pigsty! Arthur, don't encourage him. Heavens you two drive me crazy._

Arthur pulled his horse and Merlin went to follow, while Gwaine was running alongside his horse as he was pulling on his gauntlets and leather cape.

"You guys are being ridicules. Wait up."

As he heard Gwaine huffing and puffing behind him, he took a moment to ask Arthur a question.

"So, where to now? You think it wise for us to march these horses straight to Camelot to see if the rumors are true?"

Arthur only glanced his ways before looking ahead.

"Maybe not, before that we should bring the trophy to the nearest village, get some coin for our troubles."

Merlin saw the reluctance in him but didn't comment. Maybe he was also afraid to face the truth. Like Merlin was.

"It will be nice to eat something other than rats and flowers."

Arthur smiled at his comment.

"You Merlin with that scrawny build of yours could be a plant yourself."

Merlin pulled his horse into a light gallop to go alongside Arthur.

"I wasn't saying that because of me. You don't look as plump anymore. Lost a few ponds?"

He pulled the horse into a sprint just before shouting towards him.

"No more fighting fit."

As the horse ran like an arrow he heard Arthur from behind as he shouted towards him.

"You say that to my face Merlin you hear me! Get back hear you rascal! I will skin you."

Soon he was chasing after him. These moments were what Merlin treasured most and he hoped that in spite of where the fate may lead them that is something that will never change.

All the while Gwaine was behind them, hand through one sleeve, barley holding onto the side of the horse as he chased after them

"Guys! This isn't fair. If I fall and break my neck I am coming for you to pummel you into the ground."

And so they went on, oblivious to the dangers ahead of them. Merlin just hoped they were strong enough to get through it. That his mind had steeled enough to substitute a lack of a sharp sword edge in his hand. His magic will have to be enough. It had to be, for all of theirs sake.


	5. Chapter 5

The horses were moving like the wind. Its riders held on for dear life. You could clearly see the exhaustion on their faces. Merlin knew that they would not be able to go for much longer. His shoulders ached and his head was pierced with a mind numbing pain. Still, he didn't stop because Arthur was before him ridding like a madman.

Merlin turned to cast a glance towards Gwaine who had also grown quiet in the last part of their journey. It looked like the exhaustion finally caught up with him and he was just hoping to make it to their destination. He decided to finally acknowledge that they could not go any further otherwise they would be a sitting duck for anyone who decides to attack them. They needed to rest.

"Arthur! We have to stop."

Arthur only looked back towards them and said, "We need to ride on, if we are caught in the swamp in the evening we may be in for a hell of a time."

Merlin finally looked around him, gathering his surroundings because for the most part of their road trip he was only half paying attention, mostly just trying not to fall asleep on the horse as that would lead to a bigger problem of him dying of a broken everything because he fell off of a horse.

Now he noticed the obvious humidity that somehow crept in despite the cold weather. The view of the sun was obscured by the mountains far away and he could only see the last rays as they lit up the swamps. He finally noticed that the horses were moving on the last part of the solid ground before they were in the muddy fields of the swamp.

He could see the crows as they flew over the vast place probably circling around another dead body somewhere in need to feed. Still, his hands ached from holding the rains and he bet the others felt the same. He really didn't believe that they could make it any further from here. Bad luck has caught up to them.

"Guys I can't ride anymore. I think my whole body has gone numb, I can't feel my hands."

He turned towards Gwaine who had a miserable look on his face and Merlin knew that he felt bad, but he knew how much this all had put a strain on him. Merlin and Arthur at least slept somewhat during their 'unconscious moment' after the griffin but Gwaine probably kept watch so he didn't sleep at all.

Merlin greeted his teeth for he knew they had to stop. Had to risk it. Soon they saw the last rays of the sun extinguish and darkness set in. They had to stop. Except Arthur was pushing on.

"Arthur, we have to stop. We can't move anymore and if we tire ourselves needlessly we will be an easy prey. At least if we make camp, the fire and the three of us rested a bit could prove harder to kill."

Arthur slowed his horse and Merlin could see how much he wanted to continue but sadly not all of them were Arthur and used to this kind of break neck pace so they needed rest.

"I feel like I am going to regret this," he started before adding "Fine, but at the first thing we do when sun shows up is go back in the saddle and out of here."

Before he even finished his sentence Gwaine was already off his horse and on the ground taking the rains and leading the horse towards a giant tree.

"Over there, maybe we can make shelter in the hollow of that tree. Give us some cover."

The mud squeaked beneath his boots as he moved towards it and Merlin and Arthur did the same. By the time they made it there the only thing lighting up the darkness was the glow from the moon. In the next moment Gwaine was inside the tree and collapsed on the ground to sleep. Not a sound was heard from him.

Merlin felt guilty for pushing so hard but he knew that when Arthur set his mind on something there was no dissuading him.

Merlin went to sit down and used his magic to start a fire. Arthur soon joined him.

"I don't like this Merlin. It isn't safe here."

Like Merlin didn't know that. The swamps were a dangerous place. Only mad men would thread in it during night and more so with moon up so high. He could feel that they were being watched but tried to remain calm.

In the swamps all sorts of creatures lived, from ghouls, imps, vampires, trolls and cyclops to giant spiders and centipedes. Not a good place to spend the night.

"Hm."

Merlin could say much more than that but was too busy listening and trying to understand where the threat would come from. Arthur seemed to realize it and he also looked around the swamp trying to peer into the darkness.

"Try to get some rest Merlin, I'll keep watch."

Merlin was about to argue but then what good would that do. He knew the difference between a command and a suggestion when it came to him. So he made himself comfortable and tried to fall asleep which was easier said than done considering the hard surface.

_How degrading for a lady to be sleeping in this kind of a place._

_Morgana just stop fidgeting so much, I am trying to sleep._

_Hm, this could work. Merlin turn around._

_Wait what?... I am not your pillow._

_I am also not a lady so I will make do with what I have._

_Really?_

_You know for someone so lean you are awfully comfortable._

_Thanks I guess._

_Goodnight Merlin._

_Get some rest Morgana._

He stirred awake and realized that more sleep won't be coming to him, not when she was on his mind. Which reminded him he hasn't slept in ages. Placing a hand behind his head he stared at the night sky trying to just clear his head a bit.

"Still can't sleep Merlin."

Merlin glanced and saw Arthur by the fire sitting with his sword leaned in front of him.

"No."

Arthur only stared into the night before answering.

"Me neither."

Merlin hummed and continued to look at the sky. It was a clear night which was weird for this terrain. Usually it was fog or rain. Soon he startled when he heard howling from nearby. He quickly jumped up, his blade in front of him as Arthur slowly looked towards him, not giving away anything.

"We were being watched since we set foot into the swamps. Now they are circling their pray."

Merlin looked towards the tall grass and could see the bright illuminated eyes of a wolf. Soon those eyes were joined by a couple more and then some. Merlin's unease grew with every passing moment. Was it too much to ask that it all went well, no fuss for once.

Soon the growling started and that stirred Gwaine, but this one had an interesting response.

"...is still too early. I wanna play with the ponies..."

Merlin just looked confused and Arthur got up and kicked him in the foot.

"Get up, we have company."

As Gwaine rubbed sleep from his eyes the growling intensified as the howling came to join the little party. An eerie atmosphere was before them. Gwaine went to his sword and the three of them stood around the fire, alert and ready.

"How many?"

Arthur only placed his sword to the ground, the tip touching the mud as he made a slow circle, watching the eyes of the wolves close on the movement and growl.

"Dozen, a full pack of them."

Merlin also concluded the same but wondered where the alpha was, he still had doubts that he was present among them. They had more urgent matters to attend.

"The fire won't keep them back for much longer. They are hungry."

Arthur stopped his sword movement and Gwaine did the same.

"Some incentive for them to back off Merlin."

He knew what he meant. Merlin concentrated and felt the magic roar from his fingers as he placed a spell that had Arthur and Gwaine swords heat up until the steal from the blade was red hot.

"Nice." said Gwaine as he felt the heat from his sword.

The wolves were relentless as they slowly started to emerge into the light, giant and black with salivating mouths. This was not going to be easy. The first one attacked while others testily watched what they would do. Arthur gave them no quarter as he sliced through the animal after he dodged his lunge.

"Come on, I want to do it as well. Come at me."

It might not have been the right thing to say at the time as in the next moment all hell broke loose.

The pack immerged no longer willing to test them out and after Arthur sliced their friend they looked about ready to tear them to pieces. With that they came at them and Arthur and Gwaine were slicing, dodging and rolling away. Four came at Merlin while others busied themselves with Arthur and Gwaine and Merlin had had enough of this.

Irritated by the lack of sleep, frustrated over not knowing what Morgana truly did and the fact they keep running themselves ragged to find people who didn't want to be found he let it all out. With an almost dragon like roar he let the magic speak through him. He put the blade in its sheath and extended both of his arms towards the oncoming wolves and in the next moment the fires of hell came from his fingers.

The animals squealed and whined but couldn't get away from it and Merlin didn't relent calling out more power as it started to burn away the darkness and the covers of the tall grass. The other wolves that were attacking Arthur and Gwaine fled the moment they saw this monster in front of them. He didn't let up, not until he heard Arthur shouting.

"Merlin stop! You'll burn everything!"

Like that, the fire was gone, his hand almost enveloped in the current of the powerful outrage. He saw Gwaine looking at him like he was someone else and he was once more reminded of his mother's face. It hurt. His golden eyes swept over Arthur who was already wiping the blood from his sword and looking over the dead wolves. It was a massacre.

"I'll take from them what we can carry, meat and fangs. They sell well. Others I will leave in the swamp. Nobody should see this."

With that he left and Merlin felt the regret and rage still bubbling beneath the surface. He still couldn't control it.

_You have an infinite source for your magic Merlin. Unlike me, I have studied and learned. Know what I possess and can use it to its fullest. Could defeat you with little problems now. Your magic is you, beautiful in its turmoil and despair. Your feelings rule your magic, so to control the magic you have to control yourself._

_I will try Morgana._

_Let us hope you don't turn us into ashes. Unintentionally, of course._

"Where did you drift off Merlin?"

He looked at Gwaine who still had a look of discomfort on his face.

"Mhm, nowhere important."

Gwaine scratched his head and looked at the mess around him and then back at Merlin.

"That was quite an upgrade from lighting camp fires."

"Yeah-"

With that both of them stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say until Arthur came by with wolf pelt on his shoulder.

"Yes he is freakishly strong and still a klutz and an idiot. There it is, the truth is out there. He's a warlock born with magic blah, blah, blah. Get over it. Everyone has a sob story."

He tossed the pelt at them and motioned for the other two.

"Take that and carry the other two. We will make some coin at least. With this and the griffin's head. Now you ladies have talked it out enough. We are losing daylight so let's move."

With that he stumped to his horse and started preparing to resume their journey. Merlin really didn't know what else to say with Gwaine looking even more confused than he already was and Arthur ignorant of the whole incident but before he could give in to self-pity completely he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're alright Merlin."

Merlin swallowed and nodded, afraid that if he said anything it would ruin the impression and the opinion Gwaine already came to.

"Come on, let's go."

With that they rode of from the swamp with nothing but the smell of burnt flesh following them for miles.

_Against my better judgment. You are alright Merlin._

_Morgana?_

_You will join me and my brother. Arthur don't be so grumpy say hi._

_Hi._

_There, no harm done. The three of us are going to have some awesome adventures together._

It looked like it was a start of a beautiful friendship, he just hoped it doesn't end like the last.

-oo-

 **AN:** There you have it, I was a little on the fence about Merlin in this chapter but as this is an AU and his backstory is a lot different than on the show I don't think he's too OC. Also virtual cookies to any of you who can guess which game/book series inspired this story :)


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin tried to stiffen a yawn as he watched the young man thank Arthur again for the wolf pelt and the griffin. It appeared his brother had fallen against the said griffin and seeing his head on a pike so to speak gave some form of closure to him. And a hefty amount of coins for them judging by Arthur's pockets.

At least they didn't have to worry about sleeping another night outside.

"Well Arthur now that you got paid it is only fair that you repay me for my earlier hospitality and promptly get shit faced with me."

Arthur grunted at his antics but Merlin saw that he accepted as Gwaine was already steering him towards the tavern. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun after everyone and everything wanting to kill them ordeal.

"I agree Gwaine. It is time to relax for a bit."

They entered the crowded establishment as shouts and music flowed through the room.

"Alright. I'll see where the alcohol is. Gentlemen- I'll be right back."

As he saw a couple of ladies in the corner of the room he quickly changed his mind.

"You guys are on your own. I got go."

With that he was off and Merlin wasn't surprised that it didn't last long for him to do so.

Merlin and Arthur made their way to the free bench and sat down, while the brew came soon after. They looked in Gwaine's direction to see he already had his hands around the shoulders of the two ladies and he nodded at their drinks when he noticed them. He wanted to make sure they had fun.

"He sure can be pushy at times, didn't see him so eager when those wolves attacked us."

Arthur was already catching up with Gwaine in the drinking department and Merlin realized that maybe he needed the down time as much as they did.

"Hey, never refuse a drink, especially after a long journey."

Merlin had to agree as he drained his. He really needed to stop being so cautious all the time.

"You handled yourself good out there Merlin. No huge destruction, kept your emotions in check. Morgana would be proud."

And there goes his good mood. Arthur was doing this on purpose he was sure of it.

"Yes well we can't be all calm and collected can we Arthur?"

They were close to Camelot and he understood why Arthur was so restless but they needed to keep their heads in this otherwise it may become a problem. One they didn't have time to deal with now.

"Camelot is not far from here."

He saw the man stiffen and knew that there was more to this place than he was willing to share. He also believed that when they get there it won't take long for them to reveal what that something is.

Merlin himself had never been in Camelot, outskirts sure. It was actually where he met Arthur and Morgana. Soon after when they started t that he figured out there was more to them then they let on but never really bothered to ask. They had their secrets, he had his.

"I don't want to be there any longer than I have to. We will see if Morgana is there and we will be gone afterwards."

Why did he have a feeling that once they get there it would be much harder to leave? Even Arthur didn't look all that convinced in what he was saying.

"Hope you are right Arthur but somehow I doubt it."

Arthur sent him a glare and he knew that the man really didn't want to be in that place more than it was necessary.

"What will you do if the rumors are true Merlin?"

He didn't want to spend time overthinking it because it was all he did since he heard it.

"I don't know Arthur. Probably ask why."

Arthur didn't respond to it but rather decided to change the subject. Morgana was always something they found hard to talk about.

"They are probably still searching for us if the rumor of Uther's death by our hand still rings true. We will have to go into Camelot during the night, it is best for us to avoid unwanted attention."

Arthur wasn't wrong. After Morgana put them in this mess they had to go to great lengths to avoid and even encourage the rumors about their own deaths. So to most of Albion they were gone.

"Does Gwaine know?"

Arthur glanced towards the said man who was laughing wholeheartedly with the women in the corner, obviously having a good time. At least one of them was.

"He knows that we are not wanted in Camelot. Why is a reason that remains unknown to him."

Merlin didn't like to keep secrets but over the years he found that it was best to omit the truth if possible.

"It would be good to keep it that way."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"It would be a shame to drag the lad into our problems."

"Mhm."

Merlin at the end of it all didn't care either way. Sure, he was fond of their little brotherhood, but to get to Morgana he would risk anything. If that made him a bad person he didn't care.

"I know what you are thinking Merlin but I don't believe that."

Merlin looked up towards Arthur startled at his answer.

"You may think you could do anything to achieve your goal but that isn't true. You are not a bad person and if a sacrifice of one life was necessary to achieve what you want you wouldn't do it. That is not just who you are."

Sure that may be so but when it came to Morgana, he just wasn't certain that still rang true.

"Maybe you're right Arthur."

He didn't want to say anything more than that.

"I assume tomorrow night we will make our way into Camelot?"

"It appears to be best."

"Then it is settled."

Arthur finally got up and turned towards Merlin before going.

"I need rest. I leave you to your thoughts Merlin, but be ready tomorrow I don't want to save your scrawny self again."

Merlin snorted.

"You wish."

With that he was alone. A tavern full of people but he saw none.

_So Morgana, will you ever tell me what it is you are running from?_

_Well...Merlin... I will tell you when you tell me why you wake up every night with a panicked look on your face._

_Never mind, forget I asked._

_We all have our secrets Merlin, doesn't mean that I don't trust you._

_I don't care if you trust me or not._

_I think you do Merlin, but still not enough to share your pain with us._

_What does it matter, it is not something you can change. It is in the past._

_Exactly so why spend time talking about it._

_Fine, I won't say anything._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_No, I get to have the last word Merlin. Fine._

_I'm a warlock._

_You're a what-_

_A warlock. Someone who is born with magic, considered to be magic itself._

_Ah._

_Yes so it is not easy for me to share this with people. As well as sorcerers are regarded in our world, it all came with years of practice and ungodly amount of talent. Me, I just have it._

_Don't bring yourself down just because other people may view things differently._

_What about you Morgana?_

_What about me?_

_There is something you and Arthur aren't telling me._

_Well besides me being a damn good sorceress there is this big secret. You want to know what it is?_

_What?_

_Shush not so loud, come closer Merlin._

_So what is it?_

_I can kick Arthur up and down this field in a sword fight. Done so lots of times._

_What, really?_

_Mhm._

_Wait, you distracted me I shared something important and you share that._

_Well it is important and needed to be said._

He can still remember her mischievous smile as she tricked him. Still, he was so amazed by her that he didn't mind it at all.

_You are something else Morgana._

_Yes and don't you forget it Merlin._

And he never did.

A hard punch on his shoulder had him startled. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was already out and Arthur was standing next to him.

"Eh what?"

Arthur only glared at him.

"Again falling asleep in a tavern. Didn't I tell you to get some rest, not drink yourself to oblivion."

Merlin didn't even try to correct him.

"You know me, can't get away from good ale."

Arthur moved towards the door, his glare was enough for Merlin to start moving.

"We wasted enough time already. I sent Gwaine to buy us some supplies and you will get the horses ready."

He really was like a king when he got in his angry fit.

"And what will your highness be doing, if a humble servant may ask?"

Arthur almost growled at his mockery.

"I am going to practice, so unless you want to be my target you better make haste Merlin."

Merlin bowed comically and said, "As you command, my liege. At once."

With that he hurried off as Arthur shouted profanities at him.

"Merlin! You good for..."

He didn't hear further, nor did he really want to.


	7. Chapter 7

They travelled for a day and half, trying to keep out of trouble and out of people's gazes. They did not want to warrant any more attention than it was absolutely necessary. The hills and the landscape spread before them as they moved on.

He realized that the closer they got to Camelot the quieter did Arthur become. The familiar hillside was there and just over it the magical sight of Camelot, and Merlin felt the unease about it. When they stepped over and the promised land came into view he couldn't help but gasp in astonishment.

Earlier he never got the chance to actually see it. He was always hiding about in the woods of the nearby villages that he never really thought it wise to be close to the place that ordered the slaughter of his village. He only heard in taverns and inns about Uther's insanity and how he wanted to bring about the dark ages because the magic shouldn't exist, always paranoid and fearing a sorcerer or a sorceress would come and claim his throne.

If the rumors were to go by, it seemed that he finally realized his fear and Morgana was the one to do it. He felt the horse jerk at his unease but he couldn't shake it. He still remembered how once they were sitting in a camp all together and just enjoying being free and then one day Morgana was nowhere to be seen as news about how Camelot's army was searching for them because they had killed Uther reached them.

Nonsense all of it but they couldn't do much when soon after the wanted posters showed up and they realized that they had to go their separate ways. The Camelot soldiers were searching for a group and they would have better chance at surviving if they split up.

Morgana on the other hand was gone. No sight of her anywhere. Merlin had spent most of his time in Albion searching for her but to no avail.

"Merlin, focus. We have no time for your daydreaming."

He snapped back to reality to find Arthur looking at him sternly. Gwaine on the other hand just rolled his eyes and gestured before him.

"Why so on edge Arthur, look at this, it is complete darkness. Who is going to be able to recognize us? I can't recognize myself in the pitch dark let alone someone who had heard some ridiculous rumor about me."

Merlin had to agree but still felt a cold chill. They were being watched, whether they saw them or not was another thing entirely.

"Yes well if they can't see you they'd be sure to recognize an idiot speaking if you are that concerned about not getting any attention."

Gwaine could only shake his head.

"Really good one there Arthur, I'm surprised this entire place isn't covered in a storm considering your foul mood. Am I right Merlin?"

"Don't drag me into your lovers squabble."

Gwaine was left with his mouth open before saying, "I thought we were friends Merlin. Having each other's back and what not. Yet here you are taking a jab at the wounded person. I would be offended if I just didn't spend some quality time with those ladies in the tavern."

"Both of you shut up or you will find yourselves in a muddy ditch." Arthur said.

Merlin just couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, but for now he let it go. He was starting to go insane from all of this.

They rode their horses into the Camelot and left them at the stables hiding quickly in the small huts that were inside the walls to observe the place. Still, only a couple of drunks and solders were walking about. The torches were lit but they tried to stick to the shadows. It all looked mundane but Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that it was all wrong.

"I don't like this."

Even Gwaine seemed to understand that something was amiss and he tried to focus on the surroundings to maybe detect what was going on. But before they could do anything more a dozen fire arrows were fired in a circle around them, soldiers surrounding them in seconds, crossbows at ready.

It didn't look good.

"Halt! Drop your swords."

That was the order but he had none anyway but Arthur and Gwaine were reluctant to let theirs go. He was glad that they all had hoods over their heads because he could practically feel the anger radiate from Arthur. He noticed that most of the soldiers had a weird look about them, but was unable to pinpoint what it was. They seemed hollow.

"No Arthur, they are innocent."

He whispered as he felt Arthur draw a familiar circle around him with the sword.

"Nobody is innocent in this world."

Gwaine was still undecided but wasn't in the mood to attack anyone so he dropped his sword but Arthur was having none of it.

"I can take them."

Merlin was almost exasperated at how utterly ridiculous he was being.

"In the process of killing few you will wake the entire army and be hanging by the morning. Don't be stupid Arthur."

"Yes Arthur listen to your dear friend there. Wouldn't want such a pretty head on the pike."

Merlin froze. It absolutely couldn't be, but among the soldiers a figure appeared and as much as he told himself that it wasn't her, Arthur didn't hesitate.

"Morgana!"

He shouted and in the next moment launched himself at her. Even she was surprised, the soldiers weren't be fast enough to react. He was going to get her. Before he knew what he was doing he extended his arm and violently pulled it in the other direction taking the sword out of Arthur's hand and violently pulling him back to where they were.

Arthur was looking at him in disbelief but he couldn't draw his gaze from her. The sinister smile on her face. Something was terribly wrong but he just couldn't understand what.

On the other hand Morgana almost seemed gleeful at his showing but he knew that no matter the circumstances he couldn't let Arthur hurt her. Now in his blind rage he knew that Arthur wanted to rip something apart, anyone for that matter. She was just there; Merlin could feel his own anger but kept it at bay. Arthur would be proud if it was any other time.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

Oh, he was finally aware that Gwaine was there also, helping Arthur stand up. He tried to clear his head, but some strange cloud kept forming. Morgana only regarded them. Merlin turned towards his friends.

"Didn't I just explain why Arthur this would be a bad thing? Oh and what does he go and do? I should've known."

And he did know which was the only reason why Morgana was still breathing and her head was still resting on her shoulders. It was strange of her to let down her guard, especially if she knew well enough how Arthur would react.

"My queen, why do the intruders call you Morgana?"

A soldier next to her spoke and when he looked back at her it was a different person standing there where Morgana was. Instead it was a woman with grey hair and a stature of royalty. Morgana never held herself like that. She looked back towards Merlin and her satisfied smile told him that there was magic here at work. Extremely powerful magic.

"I do not know but the information that they know of Morgana means one thing - that know that traitor and should be taken in immediately."

The soldiers started to move towards them and she said, "Oh I'll take care of the sorcerer, I need him."

In the next moment she muttered something and blew dust from her palm. Nothing happened until all of sudden he felt tired and fell to his knees, hearing the shouts from Arthur and Gwaine in the distance but soon all he saw as his head hit the ground was darkness.

Do you know Merlin that since the moment I knew I had magic I wanted to become a great sorceress.

You mean a high priestess.

You mean like the magical advisors in the kingdoms. Those daft women- never.

I don't know, they are regarded as powerful.

And I think that you and I could be something else entirely.

Really Morgana, you believe that we can be as good as them, the prophetic seers.

Yeah well my nightmares are almost as good as their prophecies.

You still have them.

No not as much. I have them rarely now.

But what changed Morgana?

I don't know but I didn't have proper nightmares in a long while, since around the time you joined us I think.

Interesting.

He finally came awake and quickly realized that he was in a cage like place. There were two guards outside and his hands clinked with chains around them. Oddly he didn't feel the fog anymore, his mind clear and ready. He glanced around and saw that neither Gwaine nor Arthur were there.

"Hey where are my friends!"

He shouted towards the guards but only one reply came.

"None of your business so shut it."

He could feel his magic being repressed by the shackles and he growled frustrated by the situation. He could feel the anger boiling over the helplessness and didn't know what to do. Arthur and Gwaine could be anywhere and she could do anything with them and he would be none the wiser.

In his fit he came to the bars, his shackles echoing as he tried to make the guards listen.

"I need to know where they are. Tell me!"

His eyes glowing gold he could feel it boiling over but was still unable to do anything about it. The guards looked startled at his appearance.

"He is a monster." one said.

"A devil. I hope they burn him tomorrow." said the other.

He let the bars go, frustrated with it all and what will become of them. In the next moment he heard a surprised yelp from the guards and then something cluttered to the ground.

"Not on my watch."

His heart skipped a beat and he turned in disbelief hoping that it wasn't some mirage again.

You know no matter what happens I will be by your side Morgana.

Not on my watch. I'll be a powerful sorceress and you, poor warlock, will just bask in awe when I come to your rescue.

I'm sure I would Morgana.

She was fierce and beautiful in her dark dress while her eyes had traces of gold from the spell she cast. She was unbelievable and all he could do was stare in awe. She saw how speechless he was and leaned on her hip as she gestured at herself.

"See, even wore a dress for this."

She was there and what is there to do but state the obvious.

"You're really here Morgana?"

A warm smile was on her face and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm here Merlin."


	8. Chapter 8

It felt as if time had stopped moving and all he could do was stand there like some old statue. Morgana in the meantime had looted the key to his cage and was making her way inside.

He was still glued to the same spot. What should he do? How should he approach this? He could already see it. Him being overly emotional and Morgana knocking him on the head for going for a hug in the most inappropriate of times. On the other hand he could just shake her hand at which point she'll just assume he was distancing himself from her and not caring enough.

While he was still contemplating his approach she had already woven her hands around him and pulled him close in a tight hug. It felt warm and familiar.

Her scent as he breathed deeply at her proximity was the comfort he didn't realize he needed. She really was here and he couldn't help himself but forget all the reasons he was supposed to be mad at her for. It all vanished and his mind was blissfully blank.

"I am glad I found you Merlin."

She found him? Didn't he spend the better part of his journey searching for her and he made it plain clear that he was there if she ever wanted to "find" him. He was never lost. Not that he knew it.

She released him and he had a chance to finally look her in the eyes and ask, "Why?"

Morgana had started to walk out of the cage when she stopped and turned to look at him. She looked confused by his question and that only added to his building anger. All this time she was out there safe while he worried about betrayals, rumors of her being the new queen, everything really and here she was perfectly okay and fine.

"Why what Merlin?"

He felt his hands shake and tried to dry swallow a couple of times just so he wouldn't say something he would regret. In and out. Slowly.

"You left. Me and Arthur- we trusted you. More than anyone and you left."

She looked worried for a moment after seeing him in such a state but he didn't want to back down. She owed him something.

"Merlin, now is not the time. We need to get out of here." she tried.

He banged his hands on the cage as he tried to control his emotions. In and out. Slowly.

"Now is exactly the time to talk about this!"

He saw her flinch, but he couldn't stop.

"We waited and searched for months Morgana. High and low, we searched after they started hunting us down, even then we didn't quit."

She didn't look at him, more interested in the rust of the bars than facing him.

"Now you turn up, out of nowhere and have nothing else to say and act like nothing even happened."

Before he could say anything else his head was pulled to the right and a loud clap resonated. He touched his cheek and in the next moment turned towards her. The fierce and stormy look on her face made him regret it, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to back down. Her eyes were misty but she kept her voice calm.

"You think I wanted to Merlin?"

He said nothing. He wanted an explanation and he was going to get it even if she never looked at him the same.

"You think I wanted to leave Arthur, let alone you?"

He only met her gaze; the tension grew with every passing moment. Maybe he had time to apologize but now he didn't want to. He has made his decision, now was time to face it. Now was not the time to be walking on eggshells.

"I don't know what to think when you don't want to talk to me."

She slumped her shoulders and her forlorn gaze met his once more.

"Morgause found me, claimed she was my sister and how we were destined to rule over Camelot and the whole of Albion."

He listened and gave away nothing.

"She said I have to go with her because Uther was after her, because he found out that she was plotting to kill him and so as his advisor her head would not be on her shoulders for such act of treason."

That woman wasn't good, he figured it the moment he first saw her. She was poison and he just had to save Arthur and Gwaine so they don't lose time, but again he needed to know.

She came towards him and he could almost feel her tears on his fingertips so he just clenched his hand. Now was not the time for comfort.

"I didn't trust her and I didn't want to be apart from you guys so I said no."

Her lip started to tremble but she took a calming breath. He wanted to scream.

"The next thing I know I am on the ground unable to move. You guys were by the fireplace and I just wanted to get us some fruit. Damn Morgause- but then she me took away, to a dungeon like place and I was there for a long time. It was so cold and dark, days blended together. That tiny place was all I've known for that time, but I couldn't give up."

He extended his hand towards her but she turned towards the cage door and made her way to it. He grasped the cold metal until his hands were white.

"But I took a chance when a man came in to bring me food, I gouged his eyes out with my hands and hit him with the pot he brought with him, after that I took the small sword from him. I hit and hit until he didn't move anymore."

He felt like his hands were on fire. It was building in him and he couldn't stop it.

"I snuck out and realized it was an abandoned looking tower in the middle of nowhere. Still I ran and I ran until I couldn't. I wanted to get to you."

She turned back leaning on the cage wall. Her gaze traced his shoulders he felt it so strongly on him, but he couldn't turn out of fear of what may happen.

"I was searching for you when I found out that Uther was dead and all this terrible rumors how you were to blame. After that I hid as much as I could. Quickly I learned that she was searching for me - her threats echoed far."

She took a moment.

"Then I realized that she used my face to kill him and that they were searching for me. She made it look like I did it and the only reason she was even there was because being his royal advisor she has tried to stop me." she laughed bitterly as Merlin just listened. "And now she is on the throne in his stead for that brave act. He had no children according to her, but she doesn't know. Not many do. Still, a tale for another time."

The horrors she faced all by herself and he wasn't there... He had hated her then for abandoning them but now he knew that Morgana did what she always does. She protected them to the best of her ability.

"I wanted to go back to meet with you two but I couldn't add to your danger. Couldn't live with it."

A watery smile sealed it all.

"Because you're my boys."

In the next moment he had her in his arms as she quietly sobbed. The metal he had held was all but gone as his hands had almost melted it off. Now he just had her in mind. She chuckled into his shirt and he couldn't help but enjoy the sound. Morgana was right it - wasn't the right place and he once more had grown too emotional and narrow minded. She would've called him out on it but he realized that maybe she needed to share what she went through with someone. No, not someone, him.

"I remember saying that if you ever see me cry I would challenge you to a duel so you can also walk away mortified and embarrassed."

He smiled into her hair, glad she was feeling a little better.

"I may have to use two swords to even the field."

She moved away, wiping away the last drop and smiled in amusement.

"You can bring Arthur with you and the result would still be the same."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"That very well may be true."

She was again her old self and he was happy. A simple thing he hadn't realized that he had missed all this time. He quickly motioned towards the stairs ahead.

"So- as I have no idea where I am, care to tell me what lies before us."

She took his hand and led him up the stairs, but not for long as they were at the top.

She turned towards him and said, "Follow my lead."

"Don't I always," he replayed before he could stop himself.

She shot him an annoyed look before quickly turning it into a smile.

"Well, well aren't you being mischievous for someone who spent a better part of his day in a cage."

"I can't help it. I'm happy."

Sure, maybe it wasn't the right time but Merlin was never up for being proper. Mostly he couldn't think straight when she was near so he could not be faulted for sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, well if we make it out of here with our heads attached to our bodies that will be something to be happy about, otherwise we will be leaving Arthur to fend for himself and that is never a good thing."

Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry, Gwaine is with him. If he hasn't annoyed him to the point of biting through his shackles nothing will."

Morgana looked at him in question.

"Gwaine?"

He forgot that she didn't know him, mostly because Merlin didn't know him either at one point but now he couldn't help but appreciate he had a friend like that on his side.

"I am not sure I can explain him to you. You will just have to see it to believe it."

When they got out to a courtyard they saw two figures trying to sneak past on the other side. It was dark so it was hard to see, but they were not being quiet about it. Merlin looked towards Morgana and she also appeared to as baffled as he was. He could hear them talking.

"Why did you have to take your boots with your teeth? That was disgusting."

"That is where I keep the metal pin for shackle kind of emergencies."

"Now that is just stupid, who does that?"

"Says the man who head butted a chest plate. Real smart."

"Oh come off it, I wanted to stager the man."

"Yes and all you've managed to do was knock yourself out and I had to wait half a day for you to awake so we can escape."

"Aw I didn't know you cared."

"I did it only so you won't spill everything to that witch under the torture of a good meal."

"She was rather striking."

"Uh I don't want to hear it. Let's find Merlin and get out of here."

Now he was most definitely sure who the two idiots were. Even Morgana scoffed at their banter. Yep it was absolutely Arthur and Gwaine.

"Arthur!" he called.

In that moment he felt Morgana punch his shoulder.

"Not so loud."

It was too late, the guard at the other side was alert and started to shout for others, before Gwaine took of his boot and tossed it at his head. When the man was struck down, Gwaine turned to Arthur.

"Now that is how you use your boots my friends."

Arthur didn't even look at them.

"Quickly to our horses."

With that they moved silently out of the castles courtyard after they (miraculously if Merlin might say) avoided the guards and took their horses. Arthur and Gwaine followed by Merlin and Morgana on his horse.

Gwaine was the first one of them to notice that they had a new member.

"And who might this fine lady be."

He tried to sound and look seductive but on a horse in gallop, he mostly looked like a disfigured wild bear but he tried anyways.

"You must be Gwaine."

Before he could look astonished he said, "Aha so you have heard of me, I have to tell you the legends are true. You are in the presence of a great knight and a fine gentlemen."

Arthur fell back to ride alongside them.

"More a womanizer and a drunk."

Before he had a chance to look offended Morgana responded.

"No I haven't heard of you. Merlin only told me your name."

Arthur looked at Morgana and they shared something without any words exchanged before he sped his horse and went ahead of them.

"That went well." Merlin said as Morgana stayed silent, only pulling his hands tighter around her as he held the rains of the horse.

"Arthur and I will be fine. We just need to make as much distance as we can between us and that place. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder too often."

Still, it was surprising how much Arthur and Morgana could communicate without saying anything. They always did that. It was also strange for such aggressive characters when it came to two of them they were always calm and civil.

Always with an air of royal stature.

Maybe they can shed some light on it when they set camp. Finally clear some things up, he had enough of secrets.

"That was interesting and all but I am said we didn't get our gear."

Merlin almost forgot about it but he was missing his blade and Arthur was also not having a great day now that his swords gone. Before he could say anything Arthur turned and said, "We'll get it back. All of it."

He had a feeling he meant more than their weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

They made camp deep in the forest away from the praying eyes. Not a moment later Morgana left to join Arthur on the other side where they were engaged in a heated discussion, barely restrained shouts turned into whispered hiss.

Merlin would've loved to know what they were talking about, but as usual, he kept his distance. He believed everyone was entitled to their secrets, they never lead to anything good but still it was their right.

On the other hand Gwaine decided to join him, whistling a soft melody, clearly in a good mood over their little escape. He sat next to Merlin and nudged him with his shoulder.

"So Merlin, what do you think they are talking about, seems intense?"

Merlin glanced at his relaxed expression and figured Gwaine was just asking to find some enjoyment in their stop, because it was dark and there wasn't much for them to do, except wait for the sun and then decide on their journey ahead.

"I don't know, but when they are ready they will share."

He was silent for a moment before Gwaine once more opened his mouth.

"Bet they are some secret royal people doing some secret work for the crown. They are here to take us alive Merlin and we, my friend, must stop them."

"Are you an idiot Gwaine?"

"Sometimes."

"Then stop acting like one. We are in serious trouble here and we can't afford to just joke about everything that befalls us."

In return Gwaine held his hands up in surrender seeing Merlin in such foul mood.

"Hey just trying to give things a bit of magic, wasn't that supposed to be your thing Merlin?"

It was indeed, but now he just can't help but focus on the dark thoughts that have gathered in his head and are now eating at his resolve. They will need a lot of luck and preparation to get through this. Morgause was not someone they should underestimate and he still had a nagging feeling that Morgana and Arthur were hiding something important.

"Perhaps instead of joking around, we could use this time to rest. We will need our strength tomorrow."

Gwaine was listening carefully and Merlin was once again reminded that behind that façade of humor lies a sharp mind of a warrior and a cunning wit of a best thief. Hiding in plane site.

"I know what you mean Merlin, but in spite of you guys being secretive about, well let's face it everything, I think we can pull through if we are all just honest with each other."

Of that, Merlin was sure that Gwaine had a point. They needed to come clean with everything, Morgana and Arthur that is, because his secrets are just not something it really concerned them and would just hinder them on the journey.

"You are right."

"Really, the great Merlin agrees with me. Must have hit your head when you were capture or did they hit you one too many times Merlin?"

Merlin could only stare at him.

"I fail to see the down side in you shutting your mouth from time to time Gwaine. It will do you good."

Gwaine didn't let that bother him.

"Now where's the fun in that. Now, doom and gloom aside, what is the story between you and Morgana?"

Merlin snapped his head in surprise towards Gwaine while this one only nodded knowingly in his direction as he pointed towards Morgana who was currently looking rather curiously towards them.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah come now, don't think me blind Merlin. I see the way you look at her."

Yeah like he didn't know that, for all his hiding and trying to pretend that nothing mattered now, he knew he failed.

"I… it is a long story."

Before he could try to jumble his way out of it he realized that Morgana and Arthur were making their way towards them.

"Merlin, a moment please."

Morganas gaze was unrelenting and left no room for argument. Arthur on the other hand just picked up Gwaine and started to pull him in the other direction.

"Hey hey easy on the fabric man. I want to hear this."

"You will end up eating dirt if you stay here for a moment longer. Trust me you don't want to get on Morganas bad side."

Merlin could only watch as Arthur dragged him kicking and squirming away.

"Merlin! I will not stand for this abuse."

"Shut it Gwaine. Merlin is occupied at the moment and I will remind you what happened the last time you decided to embark on some sort of a bet with me."

"Ah come on Arthur that was just in good fun. Show mercy."

With that they were gone. He almost jumped when he felt Morgana next to him.

"The two of them always this childish?"

"Can you believe that I am the adult among them?"

"Before no, now maybe. You certainly have changed Merlin."

He looked at her, taking her in. She still had that fire in her, the same warrior like stance with royal stance that always puzzled him. She had her hair down and it fell over her shoulder, which surprised him considering that most of the time she would tie her hair or have a hood over as to hide it.

It is a not easy to fight when your hair is constantly in your eyes Merlin. We will have to cut yours soon.

I don't want to Morgana.

Stop being such a baby Merlin. Arthur did it.

How come you don't cut your hair Morgana?

Because I'm a girl and you get back here Merlin or I will tie you to a post and make Arthur use his knife to cut it!

No not again.

Really every time.

Now he felt like he didn't know the person before him, or was afraid of her. Afraid of opening up just to get hurt once more. They didn't have the comfort of doing so, not him and certainly not Arthur. He still remembered the sadness in the other man's eyes when he would get lost in thought after she left. It ran deep and he couldn't just let it go so easily.

Morgana was family before and then there were just him and Arthur. Now he didn't know what she was.

"Gwaine is a good friend."

Morgana watched him, a careful gaze and he always felt it was harder to swallow when she looked at him like that. It always felt like she could see right through him. He felt the nervous twitch on his fingertips, his magic stirring awake.

Again he cursed how he could get so easily rattled and now he need to get his control down again. Instead he used his fingers to shape figures on the flames that danced before him. Morgana watched him make a dragon in the flames and said.

"I see it still comes natural to you. You are magic Merlin."

He couldn't help but twitch at that. She always said how he was special, more than anyone else. He was special and still she left.

"Hm."

"What did I say something wrong Merlin?"

She never used to ask and act timid around him. She used to command attention and was not afraid to act so around him, all wrapped up in a fiery storm personality he just couldn't help but be drawn to. Now, she was tiptoeing around him and he hated it. How quickly can he get offended after just being bitter that she was here in the first place? He really should get some rest. Sleep would do him good.

"I never heard you be so reserved Morgana."

He still refused to meet her gaze.

"I don't know what to say to make it right Merlin?"

He glance towards her, but was afraid that he would give away too much so he returned back to making shapes.

"When I found you, I was so relived Merlin and happy. I was happy to see you but…"

He couldn't help but look towards her when she placed her hand on his shoulder, but instead of looking at her he looked at her hand. The delicate fingers and shape he knew so well. It was comforting even after all this time.

"… then I really got to see you and I saw a man there. Not the young boy who traveled with me and shared the last piece of bread with me. A boy who used to laugh when I would scold him for not holding his sword right."

His fingers traced hers as he felt her stop at his action.

"Morgana."

But she shook her head, a determined gaze in her eyes.

"No I need to say this."

So in steed he gazed at her hand and traced it with his fingers, memorized once again her delicate skin.

"I was caught by surprise, the deep voice and tall frame. I almost couldn't see you Merlin. Still, it was your eyes, the same eyes that watched me so many times and listened to everything I used to say with such careful attention, the sharp mind behind them. I recognized that. I recognized the hurt and anger in them."

He felt her fingers firmly grasp the fabric on his shoulders but her voice was steady. She gave nothing away.

"I was afraid of what you saw in mine, because you changed so much. I was afraid that everything changed."

He in the meantime took her hand and traced her knuckles with his lips all the while looking at her. He felt his magic seek out hers beneath his fingers and the comfort when he felt her magic respond, flamed back his dormant emotions. How much he had missed her and he couldn't stand for her to think that it had changed.

"Nothing's changed Morgana."

He felt her shiver as she locked her gaze with him, doubt still in her eyes.

"Really, even after I left you and you thought I betrayed you."

He only concentrated on the war feeling of her presence, felt his magic feed off of it. His entire being craving her presence and now just taking anything it can in this small moment.

"Nothing's changed."

He looked at her as he kissed her open palm still looking at her and using his other hand to trace on her wrist a small dragon he had traced in the fire before. It slowly burned across her skin, but left no pain or damage on it. His magic was never meant to hurt her.

The doubt disappeared from her eyes and he almost breathed out in relief but didn't want to interrupt the soft comfort he was giving her. Not a moment later a challenging look came on her face, the fire back in her eyes as a slow smile stretched on her face. He felt his heart thumping in his ears as her finger reached and tipped his chin towards her, tracing the edge softly. He couldn't help but take comfort of his own in the familiar touch. Before he felt her magic nudge his as she placed her other hand on his fingertips.

His eyes opened in their golden abyss and hers flashed in the same manner before returning back.

"Prove it."

The last days he thought that maybe he should reside to the fate that he would never find her and now here he was with her and he just couldn't help but bask in the moment of it. It was a small moment in the time of darkness and as he looked at her challenging gaze and as his eyes traced the curve of her mischievous smile, he couldn't help but tug her towards him and place his lips on hers, as a surprised gasp escaped her.

He will prove it alright.


	10. Chapter 10

A sudden knock had him awaken from a pleasant dream. He didn't have many of those these days. The smell of leather made him realize it was a jacket that has landed on his face.

"Rise and shine lovebirds."

Oh yes Gwaine's chipper voice in the morning is just how to get ones day started. Merlin noticed a movement against his side and saw that Morgana didn't have any intention on getting up. He glared at Gwaine and tried to speak as low as he could so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Can't you just for once mind your own things Gwaine?"

The man in question continued to gather his gear, or what he managed to steal while they escaped. It made him remember that he still didn't have his blade and the unease grew with it. He had Morgana back which distracted him for a bit from the fact that they were in actual peril here.

"You might want to get up because Arthur said he spotted Camelot riders heading in this direction. I know you want to bask in your happiness but let me tell you mate, there is a place and time for it and this isn't it."

Merlin finally looked around and noticed that Arthur wasn't there. He quickly turned to Gwaine.

"I need a moment here so if you could leave-"

A smug smile on the addressed man's face told him all about how he would leave them alone. His eyes glowed and Gwaine was tossed a couple of feet back.

"Am I understood?"

Gwaine only nodded his head, not even looking upset about it.

"Look who decided to have some guts to step up. Good for you Merlin." he said before walking away.

Merlin didn't bother with making sure he was presentable as he was already trying to get his trousers and the shirt on at the same time.

"I always knew you were a secret clown but really Merlin there is no one here that is impressed with your skills."

He looked through the hole of his shirt to see that Morgana was now sitting up with the blanket around her shoulders and a teasing smile on her face. His words came muffled by his current predicament.

"Yes well there is always room for practice. My stumbling skills are honed with years of training."

Finally managing to get his shirt on he went to pick up the leather jacket and his overcoat that had some new holes in it since their last battle. All little souvenirs, ready to tell the tale.

"Sorry to cut this short but we've got company."

Morgana was already moving, her dress was found and she was getting dressed. Merlin on the other hand just stopped for a moment to admire the perfection that she was, once again wondering why she decided to give him a chance in the first place. She finished dressing before turning to look over her shoulder, a knowing smile on her face.

"Help me tie the knots."

He knew she could probably use her magic and do it herself but who was he to deny her anything in this moment. As his fingers traced the knots and he tried to focus on what he was doing Morgana was taking her supplies and arranging them for travel. There was not much there and he didn't know what most of those things were so he decided not to ask.

"We really didn't pick the right time for our reunion."

He tied every string with care, careful not to make it too tight; knowing her discomfort for the noble's way of wearing the dresses so tight their eyes would pop out.

"Morgana, one thing I learned is that there will never be the right time. We just have to make the most of it."

She nodded and he could feel her relax under his touch.

"You are probably right. No regrets?"

He finished with the tying of her dress and turned her to face him. He needed her not to have any doubts about what he said. She, for such a strong woman, was rather timid to face him and he would have none of it. Taking her chin under his fingertips he felt her gaze meet his.

"No regrets."

Her smile was infectious and if they were in a more appropriate place there would be some time for them but this way all he managed to do was lean towards her for a quick brush of her lips and he was off. Because otherwise he would lose what little control he had.

"Good. Otherwise I would have to punish you Merlin."

He only glanced her way as he tied his boots.

"Who knows maybe I would've liked it."

She was already placing her hood over and a laugh escaped her. He missed that.

"You definitely would."

Before he could say anything else, Gwaine came back with Arthur in tow.

"How absolutely wonderful for you both, but now my friends it is time for us to high tail it from this place."

They raced to their horses and were off as they heard the approaching march. Merlin heard the shouts behind him as they rode out, but wasn't willing to stop and look around. He pulled Morgana's hands tighter around himself as he held the reigns and the horse speed away.

The forest was narrow but they made their way, being a small group, and he knew that those who followed would have trouble keeping up with them.

Arthur was the first one to break the forest and then he stopped abruptly making Gwaine almost crash into him but he managed to stir his horse away in the last moment.

"Arthur what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

That was all he said before he looked ahead. Soon Merlin and Morgana came to join them, the clamor of those behind them was distant and a long way away. They were safe at least from the dangers behind them.

Before them stood a bridge. By standing he meant hanging, and he understood Arthur's hesitance because it looked very unsafe and probably was not made for horses to cross.

"We can't turn back, we have to cross."

"What, are you insane, that bridge could hardly hold a baby let alone us!"

Merlin also doubted they would make it, but they also weren't in shape to fight all those men behind them. What could they possibly do?

"Merlin and I can use our magic to hold the bridge while we cross."

Arthur and Gwaine looked at her with hesitance and he knew that was their only way over. The problem was that he still had problems controlling his magic. The power was not the problem, he had it in spades but when you can't properly channel it, it becomes useless and destructive.

He felt her reassuring presence next to him and could almost hear her in his head.

Just like we practiced Merlin. Chanel it slowly, calm mind and a steady breath.

He clasped her one hand that was around him and extended the other towards the one side of the bridge.

"I'll take the far side Morgana, you hold the foundation here."

She nodded next to him, her eyes already glowing as she concentrated.

"Let's move- steadily."

He guided the horse towards the bridge and slowly one foot over the other they started to cross.

"Arthur, Gwaine follow us!"

The cold breeze from the water bellow blew in his face but he focused only on the warmth of her hand in his and his magic slowly leaving him.

Just hold onto something familiar and don't rush. Magic is most effective when guided and targeted at a certain place. So do it slowly and concentrate only on the simple things, don't overcomplicate it.

They were almost across when the clamors became lauder and he knew that the soldiers were fast approaching. He could feel Morgana's harsh breath and he knew that this magic drain must be hard on her. That was what made him special.

You are magic Merlin.

He let his clasped hand channel magic into her and he could hear her surprised gasp. Things have changed - he was no longer just a clueless boy who thought that magic was there like a curse, draining every fiber of his being. No, he had trained months on end to just be a little better and have a small edge over his opponents.

When they passed over he felt the cold sweat running along his back, but he didn't give up as he watched Arthur and Gwaine step off the bridge just in time to see the others come at the other side and halt their horses. They didn't stop to think too much, seeing as they had made it over so they hopped off of their horses and watched the soldier try the same thing as them.

"No you won't."

Morgana next to him used her magic to blow the soldier back to the other side and shouted at him.

"Now Merlin!"

He knew what he had to do. With a vicious outpour of his magic he shouted as it violently tore through him and incinerated the entire bridge.

"Woah."

He heard Gwaine behind him but he didn't let up until the entire bridge was nothing but ashes. Arthur was already on his horse and he followed suit. He was suddenly exhausted but he didn't let it show. They needed to get to safety first. As they turned to go they were met with a couple of cloaked figures watching them.

They looked like druids to him, but he couldn't be sure.

"Emrys."

That one word was enough to confirm his doubts. Yes, they were druids and that meant trouble. As much as he was revered by them he knew that they also wouldn't stop until he was at their side, fighting for their cause. He was tired and he knew that Morgana was probably not at her best either but they needed to make it. They needed to hold out.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, a stiff stance his hand at the sword ready. Gwaine was in the same position, but he knew they were in trouble if they stumbled on the group of talented sorcerers.

"We want what we always do. Emrys."

Arthur almost growled at their answer. He never liked riddles.

"Well get on with it, there is no Emrys here and how about you people just march on because I am definitely not in the mood to deal with you."

"Yeah what he said. Off you go gents."

What they said held little importance to the four sorcerers before him, but among them all the smaller one held a strange aura around him.

"It looks like we don't have a choice."

Morgana next to him pulled out a sword and glanced at him.

"Merlin?"

They were in a tight spot. It will be hard to defeat them if not for some surprises in store. They do not know Morgana has magic, but they can probably sense that there are two individuals that do. Him, they probably recognized and he needed to make the first step for them to make it out. He needed to get to that young sorcerer and make them back off.

It didn't sit well with him, too many ifs. The bottom line was they needed to risk it. Druids did not take kindly to outsiders so they needed to be quick about it.

He looked at Morgana and said, "On my mark, full on."

She gripped her sword in response and readied herself. He called out on his magic; his eyes glowed as the sweat gathered on his forehead. He was fatigued but needed to do this for them to have any chance of getting out of here. The druids stepped back in surprise and that was his cue.

"Now!"

With that he sent a powerful wave at them as the other three rushed at the druids. The said druids drew their weapons, all kinds of wear spears and swords but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Before they could even call out a spell he blasted them away, his hand trembling as he ran towards the youngest druid. His piercing blue eyes put Merlin on edge but he had no time to worry.

He was the only one not fazed by his attack and could see he was the most powerful amongst them and the only thing that he lacked was experience, combat experience which could give them an upper hand.

Morgana on the other hand had blocked one spell and was already discarding her magic shied and descending upon the poor victim. The fear was gone in her eyes, only steel determination as she provided magical assistance to Arthur and Gwaine and attacked with her sword. Truly magnificent she was.

He on the other hand faced of the young druid who also didn't possess a weapon. This time he needed to do it right or they were as good as dead. As the boys eyes flared into gold he called out on all his magic to push him down and immobilize him in some way.

He was a moment too late and the druids spell went through on one side and his shoulder was pulled back from the force of it. Luckily his spell also managed to get through and the boy, being the small frame was propelled back onto his back. He felt the searing pain in his shoulder but continued to run towards him.

He was surprised when the boy extended his hand a shock ripped his shoulder out of its socket but he slid toward the boy anyways all the while shouting towards Morgana.

"Morgana, now!"

She turned mid strike towards him and quickly pulled her blade from her belt and tossed it at him. He really hoped he was right about this. He stretched out his hand and used his reaming magic to pull the blade into his hand and before the boy could blink he was behind him, holding the blade to his throat.

"Call them off!"

He could see Arthur holding his own and Gwaine mostly just being tossed around like a rag doll, but that still didn't matter because they all lived thanks to Morgana's efforts, because she was fighting them both all the while keeping her own assailant busy.

He placed the blade even closer and saw a small trickle of blood run down the blade.

"Call them off, or I will kill you and finish them off."

He had to bluff, he could hardly keep his eyes open from all the pain and exhaustion but he needed to see this through. Morgana looked towards him worried about his state, but it took that moment to get unnecessary slice on the upper hand and in her anger she took the man's arm clean off with her swift strike.

"See, do you want them all to lose more limbs and die for nothing. Stop them or I will burn their bodies until nothing but ashes remain just like that bridge!"

The boy was silent before saying.

"Never figured you for a cruel man Emrys. Enough!"

The others stopped and everyone just held their weapons at the ready, nobody was ready to abandon them.

He pulled the boy to the standing position and addressed the others.

"You will leave and not look back."

"But what about Mordred? You let him go and we leave." one said.

It is not that he didn't believe them. It is that he didn't believe them.

"No, he goes free a day later. Once we are safe."

The druids wanted to argue but Mordred, as he was apparently called, said "Enough, do as he says and I will return later. Do not worry."

They still weren't convinced until he spoke again.

"Now! All of you, don't make me repeat myself."

In the next moment the druids left. Morgana ran to his side clearly worried but before she came a step closer he took the blade from Mordred's throat turned the handle and hit him on the head so that the boy fell unconscious. He let his body slowly fall to the ground as he fell back to his knees. Everything hurt and he was trying to catch a ragged breath.

Her touch was soft, but it felt like fire to him, so he jerked away only to cry out at his shoulder which was still looking like it was not in place.

"Shh, it's me, you're fine. Just calm down."

He looked around and finally her face came into view, followed by Arthur and Gwaine.

"You caused quite a mess here Merlin, got to hand it to you."

Merlin only looked at Arthur.

"Leave him here-" he said glancing at Mordred, "and we need to leave, get as far away from here as possible."

"Why leave him?"

"Because the druids only left to get more of them, and there are still a couple watching us, so it is best we leave."

Morgana knew he was in no shape to go anywhere but still supported him as he climbed onto the horse, this time she sat in front holding the reigns. He held as best as he could as they slowly rode away.

Arthur led the way with Morgana and him in the middle while Gwaine guarded from the back.

"You know Morgana, you were really something out there."

"Shut it Gwaine, now is not the time."

She held onto his one hand with a vice grip as her other held the reigns. He could hear a tremor in her voice but mostly was lost in the blurred lines that danced before his eyes. The yelp he let out as another wave of pain came on didn't go unnoticed by Morgana. Her hand unconsciously tightened around his.

"Arthur didn't do much this time."

"You weren't much better with your strategy of 'how many times can they toss me around until their magic ran out'."

"Ah don't be like that, I counted at least ten good falls until I saw their heart was not into it."

"Yeah tell that to your bloody face, you idiot. Could've handled yourself better out there Gwaine."

"Please if it weren't for Morgana you'd be the same pulp that I am."

No retort meant that it was finally a given point to Gwaine.

"Haha look I finally won one."

"You will win my sword up your ass unless you both shut up."

"Very demanding of you, I don't think Merlin likes being manhandled in the bedroom, or do you Merlin?"

He tried for most part to follow what they were saying but his mind just couldn't keep up. It was like being underwater where it was hard to take a single breath. He laid his head on Morgana's shoulder as he let the fogginess take over him. He felt her stiffen as she said.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me. We are near a village here. There I will treat you and everything will be fine."

He coughed up some blood in the meantime as he stared vacantly ahead.

"Everything will be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, warm and welcoming. Candle light.

He tried to get upright but all he managed was a groan and his back being placed firmly into the soft bed. Now, he noticed he was in a chamber. He glanced at the figure whose hand was firmly placed to keep him lying. He met the gaze of a rather tired looking Morgana.

"What happened?"

"Well, after your ridiculous stunt on the bridge, which saved our hides, we managed to ride into the small village."

He shifted his weight and felt the sore muscles protest with his every movement.

"Ah, then it is you that managed to patch me up. I was a bit hazy on the details after we saw the huts in the distance."

She placed her hand in his and traced his fingertips.

"We were lucky Merlin."

He could only nod in return. He realized that this was a rather large predicament for them and in the small time they've spent on the run nothing good come of it. Still if they wanted to turn things in their favor they would need to change some things.

"I know, but what can we do Morgana? Arthur and I are running out of ideas and since finding you was our goal we didn't concentrate on the grand scheme of things."

She stared at the small candle, that calmly wrapped its flames around the small room. It created this false sense of security. One they should not fall victim to.

"It looks like my sister will not rest until all of us are under her boot or meet a scorching death."

That, he already knew. Somehow things have gotten progressively worse and now he just didn't know how to stop it. Maybe this was the first step.

"Maybe it is time for you to tell me why she seemed so interested in Arthur and mines death. How she wanted us to be permanently out of her way. Me, sure it makes some sense being a sorcerer, but Arthur is a mediocre hunter on his best day so why did she come after him?"

Morgana paused her ministrations before trying to answer as nonchalantly as possible. More lies to feed poor ignorant Merlin.

"I do not know what you are talking about Merlin."

"Sure you do. I've had enough of vague conversations and omitting lies that mostly just leave me out of the loop while you and Arthur are trying to hide something that I needed to be aware of long time ago."

She saw how pale she got and if he was in better condition he might have pressed for more of an honest answer but before he could they were interrupted by a knock and a voice.

"Is he awake Morgana?"

They heard Arthur asking and Morgana clearly happy to change the subject quickly answered.

"Yes, get in here."

He almost suppressed a groan of frustration that once more he had to tap in darkness while they share their secrets. Arthur came in, looking as tired as he felt. He nodded at Morgana.

"You should rest Morgana. You watched over Merlin long enough."

She only nodded in return, a loaded pause between them before she turn towards Merlin and pressing her lips to his into a firm kiss. She let go of him all the while running an affectionate hand through his hair.

"You get some rest Merlin."

He could only watch her retreat. Arthur scratched the back of his head as she closed the door behind her.

"I really didn't need to see that."

"Yes well, you're a grown boy. Deal with it."

He stood before him and looked as if he was struggling with something.

"What's on your mind Arthur?"

He snapped back into focus before turning to sit on the nearby chair. He looked haggard to say the least. A world on his shoulders type of thing that Merlin never seemed to understand. He was more deal with it kind of sorcerer.

"Arthur?"

A moment of silence passed before he spoke.

"I am Uther's son."

They said be careful what you wish for and now Merlin finally understood the meaning of it all, as he was left speechless. Arthur still refused to look at him, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Merlin had to wonder was he even aware what he said to him.

"I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I know you Merlin and I know what Uther did to you."

Like he could ever forget. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother's face. The despair and smoke still fill his chest every moment he chooses to remember. It was all Uther's fault; he used to say and seethed in rage as he plotted to take his revenge. That was until he heard of his death and that rage didn't have anywhere else to go but inwards.

He started to hate himself, his choices, even magic. He felt like he was wronged somehow to be cursed to walk this earth with no retribution.

Now his son stood before him, not Arthur. The said man looked towards him and he could see the complete lack of emotion. He wanted this to be Merlin's choice of that he was sure of.

"What do you say to the son of your mother's killer Merlin?"

He could not hear anything because his ears only heard the rapid beat of his heart. He could not see anything else but his own mother's terrified face as she branded him a monster and met her end. He couldn't see anything but Morgana and Arthur as two young children lost and in search for a safe place, for a family. One he was denied at very young age. The one he found with them.

"Why are you telling me this Arthur?" he asked unknowingly taking a step back from Arthur, who's kept quiet for so long, fooling himself that he has ran away far enough from a vicious parent or a war torn village like he has but you couldn't outran this. Never this.

"Because I have terrible news Merlin."

What could be worse than this? There cannot be anything worse.

"I found out by accident. Usually I would go to taverns and inn's for some local information, but today in one I stumbled upon an older parchment and on it, it read..."

He swallowed harshly as he tried to control himself.

"… the hanging of one Lancelot du Lac."

Welcome to the group Merlin. I am Lancelot.

I am going to be a knight one day.

Find myself a decent woman, no offense Morgana, and settle down.

Keep the light in this dark world Merlin. Be the great sorcerer I know you will become.

Do not be afraid to dream big, for a village boy will become a knight one day.

From now on I serve you Arthur. I don't need a title nor a leader to know a man destined for greatness, do I Merlin?

The anger will always be with you, I know. Make it your friend not your enemy.

Don't be afraid to die for what you believe in.

I never had a place and Arthur gave me that, but you, Merlin were the friend I needed.

Farewell for now Merlin. Let us meet again when we've become great men.

You will be proud of me, as I am to have known you.

Sir Lancelot, has a ring to it. I will slay my foes and bring freedom to those who long for it most.

Merlin, as a great sorcerer you will surely help me?

The simple numb feeling that traveled from his fingertips and constricted his chest holding his hand in a cold vice grip was like a tidal wave crashing over Merlin. He tried to breathe deeply but all he managed was to pound into an invisible weight that seemed to just push him down. Like in a trance he asked, "Was it confirmed? Is it really him?"

Arthur looked as miserable as he sounded but the hardness in his eyes refused to leave, like a great king delivering punishing news upon his folk he needed to see this through.

"I...yes. It appears that a good friend of ours has witnessed the tragic event."

It felt like the walls were coming in on them.

"Who?"

Arthur got up and finally moved to stand before him.

"Nimueh. The high priestess."

Ah the not really their friend Nimueh, more of a common goal kind of companion at one time. She who searched for the ultimate power, the dark knowledge of magic. Not something he ever felt comfortable with.

"And how convenient is it that our friend seemed to be there and just stand by and watch it happen."

Arthur nodded and it was like some life had returned in his eyes.

"It is the interesting part, but Merlin let's not stray from the conversation. I am the son of Uther Pendragon, you must realize what that means."

How could he not. He knew better than anyone what kind of a monster Uther was but also before anything else he knew people were not the images of their parents. He surely never was. Mother was kind, he recalled, a gentle soul willing to help anyone. Even those with foul past, as she believed in good in people, casting judgement aside.

Merlin, on the other hand, was thought differently by the world. No father in sight to teach him the code of honor because it appeared he had no honor himself. So he had let his life experience teach him the code. He had learned that most vile man are only that and rarely show penance if not for their own gain.

He had learned people would do anything for a coin and a little bit of royal praise. It didn't matter if it actually contradicted with their own code of conduct.

But he also met people who despite how dark they should've turned out were the exact opposite. Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot and Gwaine taught him that a hard life is a good life as long as it's honest. That you should never compromise what you believe in and that good could be found anywhere, otherwise what was the point in living.

"Arthur you, at the end of the day, are a clot pole."

Arthur snapped his gaze towards him and incredulous expression marring it.

"What?"

Merlin kept his gaze firm, trying to convey how serious he was about this.

"You heard me. To think you can come in here and say something like that and think that I, of all people, would suddenly become this other person. Someone that could hate you."

He looked towards his hands, felt the blood that had stained them time and time again.

"I never chose to be this monster Arthur, I was born into it, and after mulling things over for far too long came to the realization that being special was a gift. That I should hone this curse as you would sharpen your sword until it became something that could defend my own beliefs."

Arthur only listened, not willing to interrupt him.

"I know that underneath it all you feel that for whatever reason you have failed Uther. As much as he was a cruel person, Camelot is you birthright. The sole responsibility. You may have not agreed with him or his way of ruling but you are a king's son and seeing Camelot in someone else's hands stings, I know."

"But Merlin, how can you see past that I was a prince of the same royal court that banished people who possessed magic, and that decided that your village was to be trampled under the boots of battle."

Merlin only had one thing to say to that.

"Were you the one who made such decision? Were you the one holding the torches and blades that cut down the small folk? Were you Arthur?"

Arthur sagged back into the small chair with a resigned shake of his head. He understood that Arthur couldn't grasp why he couldn't hate him, but here he saw a bigger picture. A leader of their small group willing to bow and ask forgiveness for something not him but his father did. It said a lot of the man before him.

"You see Arthur you have walked for the better part of your life among us. You know what people want and fear. How the magic can be controlled for good and evil, nothing more than a tool, otherwise I would've met the sharp end of your sword a long time ago."

Arthur only looked at the celling and listened, a tired frown on his face and a hand over his forehead. They needed to end this, there was no time for emotional turmoil. They were friends first and foremost. The history they shared was a testament to that. And that was what mattered most.

"After everything we went through together, after you chose to abandon Camelot, your home when you found out that Morgana had magic as you knew what Uther would've done, do you really even have to ask-"

A surprise on his face. Really, as if Merlin didn't guess the reason they went away.

"Really, think me that oblivious Arthur? I know you are a good man and but even bigger clot pole for doubting that even for a moment."

Arthur raised his head and smiled at him.

"It appears I have misjudged you Merlin."

Merlin nodded feeling the exhaustion sinking in now that his head was clear.

"Indeed you have."

Arthur rose to his feet and came towards the bed and extended his hand for the hand shake.

"Merlin you are something different I have to say. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Merlin extended his hand and firmly grasped his offered arm.

"I will help you take Camelot back Arthur."

"What? No, there is no need for that."

Merlin only laughed as he saw how uncomfortable Arthur was when there was a need to ask for help of any kind.

"This is getting rather uncomfortable Merlin."

Merlin only grinned as Arthur awkwardly retreated towards the exit.

"I am going to make you king Arthur."

Arthur only nodded and Merlin turned serious as he remembered Lancelot's fate.

"First I need you to tell me where we can find Nimueh, if not then find me someone who can."

Arthur nodded in agreement just as Morgana walked inside.

"See I told you Arthur, there is nothing to forgive."

"Were you eavesdropping the entire time?"

"Naturally."

"Morgana!"

"What? Like I wouldn't find out. Now, let's find us a high priestess."


	12. Chapter 12

They took their time passing through the small village. Arthur on one side with Gwaine in tow and Morgana on the other close but just not close enough for people to draw conclusions about their relationship.

Merlin remembered she was the same before. Free among the small group they called friends and very stoic and distant among the masses. It used to annoy him to no end, because he just thought she was being ridiculous and now was no different.

"So where can we find this naughty priestess?"

Gwaine as always was the first to break the companionable silence.

"Must you always grace us with you lode comments."

He tipped his hat towards the passing woman all the while glancing to Morgana and responding at her question.

"All part of the charm m' lady."

Arthur snorted at his obvious flirtation.

"Sure, as long as they know you will leave the next morning Sir Sensitive."

Gwaine nodded with a self-satisfied grin.

"Well it is all a part of the mystery my friend."

Arthur only turned to look ahead.

"You are as mysterious as an overgrown cow. Everyone knows its purpose."

"You know when you say things like that it makes me think that you may not like me all that much Arthur."

"And you would be right Gwaine."

Morgana looked at Merlin and rolled her eyes at their antics. Merlin had to agree, those two were like two friends who you never understood why they were friends in the first place, but underneath there was a bond that was unquestionable.

"If I remember the last time Arthur and I visited this place she was in a castle not far from here, working as a healer."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes she was, but that was nothing more than an image that she showed to common folk. Treacherous wrench that one."

Morgana regarded him with interest.

"I'm guessing you two got crossed by her."

Arthur scoffed and tried not to grit his teeth.

"She may be beautiful but don't let that fool you. She is pure evil."

Morgana had contemplated what he said and glanced at Merlin. He already knew what she was going to ask.

"So she is beautiful, Merlin?"

Merlin on the other hand sighed and glared at Arthur. He knew this would happen and by the self-satisfied smirk on the idiots face he knew what he had done. He wanted to take him down, well he will take him down with him.

"Arthur would think so, especially after she charmed him all the way to her chambers and left him tied to her bed with nothing but a pillow. A rather horrendous image if I might say so."

"Really, that is not what the other women would say Merlin, after all compared to your sprout bean build I am a warrior."

Merlin knew that Arthur was just angry and in return smiled at his good fortune because Morgana would surely be annoyed by an annoyed Arthur. He may even dodge this one.

"I have seen what kind of a warrior you are when you went at her with a sword and she made you hallucinate it was a puppy."

"She did what?" Morgana asked, the laugh already escaping her.

"It was a ridiculous sight, when I arrived there and Arthur was clapping hands at a sword on the ground, telling it what a good boy it was."

All of them laughed but Arthur only turned towards Merlin and he knew he went too far.

"Oh really and what made you so late Merlin, care to share. Oh yes as I recall she put a potion in your drink and you forgot most of the letters and so saying spells proved a bit difficult when you want to summon a hurricane with a resounding 'pleerlr'. Just a strong moment for you there almighty warlock."

Morgana was doubling over with laughter while Gwaine was holding on to Arthur to keep himself upright, until he turned serious all of a sudden.

"You said she was beautiful?"

Arthur only shook him off.

"I wondered when you would inquire about the fair lady Gwaine, being such a suave womanizer."

Merlin gave him an incredulous look.

"Really Gwaine, even after we told you that she is not a very nice person, let alone a witch."

Gwaine only looked lost in thought.

"I bet she is one of those that take charge, like Morgana but less infatuated with Merlin. A hellcat."

Morgana raised her voice in disagreement.

"Hey that is not true I don't fawn over Merlin."

Arthur was more than happy to turn this conversation towards something else other than him.

"Yes because the mere thought that Merlin may find some girl pretty didn't make you boil the said girls eyes and cut her to pieces."

She pouted in return.

"Well not at first."

Gwaine was still lost in his fantasy of Nimueh when they made it out of the village and on to the lone path that lead to her castle.

"All kidding aside, she is not someone you underestimate. She is quite powerful and conniving so thread lightly."

"I bet when she sees the glorious Gwaine, she will fall all over my charm and we could spend a couple of quality evenings together. I feel left out now that Merlin has Morgana, don't glare at me Arthur, you don't count here. You have the charm of a stubborn mule."

Arthur only raced after the man leaped away from his fisted hand.

"God damn it Gwaine!"

Merlin noticed though that Morgana was watching it all with a fond smile on her face.

"I forgot how it is among friends. I missed this." she said softly.

He understood what she went through and what she had to do, but still he was a bit disheartened that she didn't share her burden with him. So he laced their fingers and let their bond carry the comfort that he just could not voice right now.

"Be careful Morgana, Arthur is right. She is not someone to be trifled with."

She turned to him with a confident smile.

"We can take her."

He hoped they could.

The path lead to a small castle that looked abandoned for the most part, but he could feel powerful magic within its walls and knew that she was there somewhere. It was also probably correct to assume she already knew they were here and was watching them for some time already. The little light shone in one of the chambers and he glanced at Arthur in hesitation. He also shared his doubt that this would be an easy visit.

"Come on people, how bad could she be?"

In the precise moment that Gwaine had said that, two wyverns came at them from the trees. One tossed Gwaine to the ground but Arthur already had his sword out and was pushing back the beast, every swipe precise and deadly, making a turn to accelerate his sword's speed. He was a skilled swordsman, Merlin had to give him credit there and in the meantime he pushed back the other while Morgana blazed fire at him and unsheathing her sword to attack him.

Merlin could see at the top of the castle a figure standing and watching their struggle below. Nimueh. It was all probably some sort of a trial they needed to pass to gain audience with the smug priestess. Better not to reveal all his cards now. Morgana was strong enough and she could handle a sword so he would provide assistance to both.

"Not so fast, you won't get rid of me that easy."

Gwaine was up and launching himself into battle alongside Arthur who was giving the beast trouble as it was. It didn't take long for them to parry up their position and deal deadly damage to the foe.

He and Morgana on the other hand didn't allow much of resistance for the monster. He ignited her sword with fire and while she attacked he pulled a shield around her so the claws and the tail wouldn't get to her. But when the beast decided to hurl itself towards him he was ready and took the small window of opportunity to violently pull the beast to the ground with as much power as he could manage. Exhausted, he stumbled but it was enough of an opening for Morgana to jam the sword into the beast's head and follow with a spell that lit the already ablaze sword on fire and let it travel inside the body and incinerate it from inside.

He turned just in time to see Arthur cutting the head of the wyvern with a powerful swing all the while Gwaine was holding his sword embedded into the ground with its tail pinned with it and no way for it to move.

"Good one Arthur. It is nice to know all that looking after your sword serves something."

"Shut it Gwaine."

Merlin and Morgana shared a tired but pleased look. This battle cost them some magic but still it turned out better then they hoped. A slow clap could be heard not far from them and they all turned towards it.

A figure form before revealed itself to be none other than a woman in a blood red dress and a piercing gaze. She appeared young, not a day older then when they last saw her, magic surrounding her presence. A high priestess indeed.

"Wow you are captivating."

Gwaine just didn't know when to quit and judging by her predatory smile she already pegged them for what they are.

"Welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

There she was. The witch. The mighty high priestess, and Merlin knew he had to tread lightly here. How that simply passed over Gwaine eluded him still.

"Well fair lady, let me introduce myself." he spoke all to soon and went in for a bow and her hand but Nimueh only regarded him with an amused smile before putting a finger to her lips and whispering "Shh."

In the next moment Gwaine could only communicate in what seemed were strangled moans and groans, before pouting off to the side.

"Enough of this Nimueh."

Merlin was the first to speak up.

"Ah not to worry your pretty little head warlock, he is just playing the part of a quiet admirer. A role he fits in quite nicely, don't you think?"

"No- release the spell or else I..."

A thought was left unfinished as the strong wind knocked him back before he could prepare his defense. A low groan escaped him but he was up on his feet. No need to show her weakness. Morgana's gaze was on him, checking for serious injury but he just gave her a slight nod and a smile to reassure her. He felt like he shouldn't say anything, or he would reveal too much.

But obviously that wasn't enough as Morgana cast her own spell towards the priestess. The woman had some trouble deflecting it - out of surprise or Morgana's power behind it, he wasn't sure. But soon enough she righted herself and smiled at Morgana.

"Feeble attempt, so I will not hold it against you."

Merlin read between the lines. She wanted Morgana for something later. Hopefully he will be able to prevent it.

"I know what you're thinking Merlin and no, you will not stop me. You have dared to enter my domain and still act as if you were doing a favor to me."

Arthur has had enough and with long strides he was in front of her in a second.

"We just want a confirmation that Lancelot is really dead."

She seemed surprised at his bold and blunt manner, even flattered by it.

"And what do you have to give me in return?"

"Our gratitude." answered Merlin at which she snorted.

"Please, if I got paid in gratitude I would be nowhere."

Arthur on the other hand knew what she was after.

"I would be in your debt."

Her eyes took on the glint that promised them nothing good would come of it.

"Arthur maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say on your part."

He turned towards Merlin, eyes blazing.

"I need to know the truth! He wasn't only your friend Merlin."

He felt a shiver and knew Arthur was right. They needed to know, no matter the cost. Nimueh also knew that and was taking advantage of it.

"I think I could divulge such information for you, if you agree on a blood oath that you will do what I ask of you. Then and only then will I tell you what you want."

If he ever doubted if this was a trap now he knew for sure. She probably even orchestrated the whole thing for them to come to her and ask for her help. Maybe they were better off on their own.

"Before you even think of getting the information elsewhere, I have cast a powerful spell on the land that you see before you. You will need to ride for days before you can ask anyone else and they are too far to know anything of value."

Merlin gritted his teeth in frustration. It was all a set up and they were fools enough to walk straight into it.

"The choice is yours."

Before they could think it over, Arthur had already taken the blade that she held in her hand and cut his hand open.

"Where do you want it?"

She pulled a bowl. It was like she knew.

"This will do nicely."

As he poured his blood, he told her, "You have my will but the others get to decide if they will do so. If I am enough then I demand you leave the others be."

She hummed and gazed over them all.

"We shall see."

Arthur was having none of it.

"Listen to me well Nimueh, if you go back on your word to tell the truth and I perceive your words as untrue or not enough- mark my words, there is no magic strong enough in this world for my blade not to cut your head off of your shoulders."

She swallowed and nodded in return. Arthur moved away and before he was back at his place he turned towards her.

"Let the idiot speak. You may want to hear his answer also. He may be a lost cause but he's also a mighty blade if he wants to be."

He marched back to his horse where he sat on the small plane and pulled out his sword to sharpen it. All the while the others stood with their mouths open. A born leader indeed.

Nimueh seemed impressed releasing Gwaine from his inability to speak with a wave of her hand in return. He coughed for a bit before finding his voice.

"You are one evil woman, but I don't mind it. We just got off on the wrong foot. Nothing to be ashamed of. Most women do."

It took more than her fair share to not appear annoyed by his remarks, Merlin noticed. Still, he felt tense and on the edge by everything that was happening. He could tell Morgana shared the same feeling as he glanced at her. He knew he couldn't afford to have either of them be under a blood oath.

The consequences could be dire and he wasn't willing to risk it. He looked towards Arthur but he was in his own world, letting them decide for themselves. As he was thinking it over he heard Gwaine say, "Let this be a start of a beautiful friendship or more, who knows. I'm not picky."

With that he took the blade and sliced his palm. The blood dripped as he stood silent before receiving a slight nod from Nimueh after which he pulled away and after a brief glance went to join Arthur. This was not good, but as he saw what his friends did, he felt compelled to follow suit. As he started walking towards her, he saw her mouth turn up into a small smile.

It was all to get him, he concluded. It was a trap, but was it too late to get out of it now.

"Stop."

A voice resounded near him and he turned towards it. Morgana had obviously made her choice if her regal posture was anything to go by. He was glad she had spoken up, at least to delay this farce. He needed to think fast. How to undo the oath his friends took, get the necessary information and most importantly get out of here alive.

"Morgana..."

He started and could also see Arthur and Gwaine looking their way.

"No, don't you see? She doesn't need this entire circus. She just wants your blood and your obedience."

Well, so much for keeping things secret. He threw her a look of disbelief before pulling the mask of indifference back on. Now was not the time to be hotheaded.

"Be that as it may, I see no other way Morgana. I need to know."

With that he turned towards Nimueh, but not before seeing the look of hurt on Morgana's face. He gritted his teeth and moved forward, willing his mind to focus on what needed to be done. He could pull up a magical barrier and hopefully pull enough strength into his assault to catch her by surprise. Or at least he hoped he would until he realized he's completely underestimated Morgana and her lack of patience.

"The hell with this." he heard her say before a strong spell was launched towards Nimueh, who in return seemed to expect such reaction. She moved out of the way and with the flick of her hand that has been dipped in the bowl, and coated with Arthur and Gwaine's blood, forced Morgana to her knees.

"To think I almost could have gotten the powerful blood from Emrys himself."

He finally came to understand why she was so powerful. Sure she was a high priestess but more importantly she was dabbling in the dark arts. She was using blood magic.

"No matter, as powerful as your blood is, you made one mistake. The mistake of letting Arthur give his blood."

With that her hand outstretched and they were all blown back from the force of it. Merlin grunted on the impact and glanced towards Morgana who was slowly righting herself up. He looked towards the priestess and could feel her magic almost pulsing around them. He cursed his bad luck. He hoped his magic would return completely by now but he used a lot of it last time and recovery seemed to take longer.

He snared in anger. Like he didn't know the gamble he made with allowing Arthur to do so. He knew exactly how potent the Pendragon line was and this could prove a bigger issue than he initially anticipated. They were foolish enough to think Nimueh didn't pick a side.

"You already sided with Morgause, didn't you?"

She smiled in return as she noticed him trying to get on his feet. Arthur and Gwaine were running to help them, but before they could do anything more she used her magic to pin them in their places. She had their blood - with her magic she could use them as puppets he was afraid. He needed to distract her from it and was surprised when Morgana beat him to it.

A fire sprang to life and towards the priestess, but Nimueh just pulled up her impenetrable wall of magic and cast away the fire.

"You share the same blood as Arthur Morgana. Do not think you can stand against me?"

The problems kept piling up. Merlin was on his feet, but could not come to a solution. Nimueh noticed his frustration.

"Yes Emrys. I have chosen for magic to no longer be cast aside as something wile. No longer will king Uther be able to hunt us like animals. Not after we took his head, his kingdom and now his children."

Arthur and Morgana. Without them the Pendragon line falls leaving no one to rule over Camelot but Morgause.

He heard Morgana cry out in her own rage as she fired of spell after spell but none of them could pierce through. He saw Arthur and Gwaine stand up and start moving towards them.

"Time to collect on my debt Arthur and Gwaine. Kill them."

He saw them struggle as their bodies refused to listen. Gwaine shouted at them in despair.

"Get away from here."

He wanted to be the coward, but now it was too late. Morgana has used up most of her magical power and he was fairing not much better. They hardly had energy to run away. An ominous lightning flashed over them and his eyes widened in realization. It was insane but it might work.

He outstretched his hand to the sky and summoned everything he had in him. Nimueh quickly realized what he was about to do.

"No, it is futile. No one can take control of nature's elements. You are a fool."

As he strained to control it, he could feel his body being drained like a glass of water. As he managed to get a grasp on it, he moved all his power to it. He will not control it, just direct it. With that his eyes took on their golden flare as he guided the lighting towards Nimueh.

She used her wall to focus above her and held it with effort there. He turned towards Morgana, who after the barrage of spells could barely stand upright.

"Morgana, now!"

He saw her mutter a spell but before the spell could take shape she fell to the ground unconscious. He felt helpless and desperate too as he struggled to hold on to his spell. Nimueh was having trouble too, but he knew that he will run out of magic before she did. She hardly used any of hers, because she was channeling Arthur's and Gwaine's strength from their blood.

On the other hand Gwaine was almost at him and could see him lifting his sword with effort, fighting with all his might against the spell. Arthur was a bit behind him, seemingly holding a bit better than his friend.

"Merlin run." Gwaine grunted out, but in this position he couldn't afford to move anywhere. If he stopped his attack, Nimueh would take them all. They were in a helpless situation.

"You brought this on yourself Emrys. You could've stood with us, instead you chose this."

He saw the flash of silver as Gwaine held his sword over his head. It was over for them. He looked towards Morgana as she lay unconscious and couldn't help but wish he could see her eyes just one last time.

A scream pierced the sky and he heard a slash of a sword. A loud thud was heard as Gwaine's sword missed him by a hair and he struck the sword to the ground. A resounding boom could be heard as Nimueh's shield disappeared and his lighting with it. As the mist cleared from the clash he saw her surprised gaze and a trace of blood from her mouth.

As she lowered her gaze she saw a tip of a familiar sword piercing through her. He quickly glanced at Arthur who was some ways away from her, his hand still frozen in mid motion. It seemed he threw his sword when she was turned with her back towards him. Sure her shield was concentrated on his lighting which was above and he had an opening. How he found the strength to fight of her spell was beyond him.

Arthur composed himself quickly and was running towards her as she fell. He moved slowly to join her, Gwaine just fell to the ground next to his sword.

"I'll just rest here for a bit."

He was out.

Merlin's sides hurt and his body felt like it will give up at any moment but he moved towards Arthur as he dropped towards her and with anger still reigning him he asked, "Lancelot, is it true?"

Her eyes were glossy and he could feel her magic fading fast. She wouldn't last long.

"Eh... Arthur."

She managed to cough out.

"Tell me!"

He kept on shouting, but all she managed to say was, "I'm sorry..."

He could see him trying to shake her awake and he felt the helplessness of it all. The rain finally broke through on the torn battlefield. He moved towards Arthur, unable to see his friend so lost.

Arthur was still shaking her and repeating, "Tell me..."

He grabbed his shoulders and moved him away. Arthur struggled to get back to her, but Merlin moved him away.

"It is enough Arthur."

With force, Arthur pushed him away and Merlin fell to the ground as the last of his strength left him.

"It is not. She will tell me."

The rage on his face was palpable and Merlin just couldn't take it anymore.

"Get a grip Arthur! Look at us!"

He spread his hands, showing the destroyed place around them and Morgana and Gwaine that were still away.

"Look at us Arthur..." he muttered as his eyes moved over the demolished plane. It was soaked in rain and he was just out of the strength to do anything. He couldn't even move to help his friends. He just watched as the rain soaked them all.

Arthur also gazed over it and seemed to gather himself. Merlin stood up and moved towards Morgana. Everything hurt but he needed to move her away from the open.

"We've lost, time to gather the pieces and move on."

They have defeated Nimueh, but they didn't get what they came for and not knowing about their friends fate still hung heavily over them.

Arthur didn't say anything, just moved towards Gwaine and picked the poor man up. He moved towards Morgana and with an effort picked her up.

"Let's get to the horses and we can find shelter in the castle."

Arthur was still not responding and as they got on their horses Merlin placed Morgana with him on his horse while Arthur did the same with Gwaine. They were still not able to come to.

As the soft steps from horses hove's echoed Merlin couldn't help but wonder, could they really pick up the pieces as he observed Arthur, lost in his own world or has everything shattered beyond repair. Time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

The castle was as barren and empty as any other ruin they had come across and it solidified the belief that Nimueh really used it only to hide her real dealings. Slightly out of breath he and Arthur managed to get their friends inside and away from the awful weather.

The somber mood continued and he didn't know how to fix what was going on. They didn't manage to get absolutely anything and it left them in the state of complete numbness. A form of a detachment, going through the motion Merlin concluded as he lit up a fire, that simple spell almost knocking the wind out of him but he refused to show it. Lancelot could be dead and here he couldn't even stand on his feet after a simple spell.

He heard rattling not far behind him and noticed Arthur tossing everything that was on the table that resided on the opposite side in his agitated state. He flinched at the loud noise, but Gwaine and Morgana seemed out of it or just too tired to notice. Yes, it was a hard battle and they had prevailed.

"Damn it all!"

He turned to Arthur, who for being calm most of the time just couldn't control his temper any longer apparently. The hurt in his voice was obvious and it brought a wave of despair in Merlin as well.

"Arthur, calm down."

Arthur turned his gaze towards him and the same crazed look from before was in his eyes now. He had to tread lightly or it could cause problems.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Merlin! Don't you see how all of this has gone wrong? Nothing we do matters."

It would appear that he was right the one time Merlin needed him to be wrong, for all their sakes.

"You are right Arthur. Nothing mattered maybe to the land of Albion. But to us, it meant something. We have built a family, a group of friends out of nothing and no one can deny that even now in our darkest moments."

He stumped towards Arthur until he was in front of him, a clear intent on his face.

"So don't tell me it was all for nothing Arthur. You have no right to."

His friend hung his head for a moment before muttering, despair clear in his voice, "But Lancelot was in peril and we weren't there Merlin. We failed."

That little sentence there rang true and it left him hurt and tired of it all, too tired to argue so he walked away from his friend and made his way to small makeshift bed where Morgana was and just watched her in her sleeping state finding comfort there. It was all spinning out of control around him.

He didn't get to dwell on it much longer as he was startled by the noise coming from the entrance, his hand moving away from her silky hair. Before he had a chance to compose himself he saw Arthur being knocked to the ground as the same druids from earlier appeared in his line of vision.

"Now you will not run escape Emrys."

Merlin tried to get up and defend his friends but he was too drained to do anything.

"Time for you to bow to the future queen of Albion."

As he tried to gather his spell, the piercing gaze of the youngest one had him on his knees and unconscious in complete darkness before he got a chance to say anything at all.

-oo-

Slowly the fog was lifting from his mind allowing his to distinguish his surroundings. Tilting his head back a little he could feel the onslaught of a headache coming to him. He really needed to stop getting knocked out. It was growing bothersome.

Quickly he looked around to see where his friends were. Again no sign of Arthur or Gwaine, but Morgana was there. He went to her side and saw that she was slowly coming to.

"Uh what?"

He supported her as she moved to sit and stroked her hand in comfort.

"Shh, just take it slow."

She relaxed a bit when she heard him and after a moment her eyes swiped over the same cage in search of their friends. The lack of the familiar faces and the obvious change of scenery had her confused.

"Nimueh?" she asked as if the name alone could explain what was happening here. He only shook his head in answer before explaining further.

"No, Arthur managed to defeat her."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and he couldn't help but see a sense of pride at Arthur's victory.

"Long story. The important part is that afterwards the druids came at us and we had no strength left to defend ourselves."

He wiped his forehead as the sweat gathered from the small dusty space and humidity that somehow just clung to his frame. Her hand was comforting in his and he felt the calm just wash over him. It still amazed him that she was able to have such a strong effect on him with just a simple touch. It was never that simple between them he knew but still.

"It's okay Merlin. I know you did your best."

He loved this side of her. Sure she could be strong willed, stubborn and fierce but this more open and sincere side that she only showed to him always managed to warm his heart.

"It didn't matter, we still didn't manage to find out what happened to Lancelot in the end."

He saw her frown and grit her teeth at the news before she stood up and used her magic to blast through the cage door. Not surprisingly, nothing happened. She tried again with the same result.

The footsteps could be heard before the same boy from before came down the steps. He only looked at him for a moment before shifting his gaze towards Morgana.

"Your attempts are futile. I put you in this cage for a reason. It is meant to neutralize all magic, even yours Emrys."

Merlin inwardly groaned because he guessed almost from the moment he woke up that the cage had some special treat to it. He wasn't disappointed.

"We'll see about that."

The moment he said that he saw the boy smile humorlessly at his comment. He knew that it was probably true but Merlin just couldn't give him the satisfaction of the complete defeat. They will find another way out of this place.

"I am Mordred."

Merlin only stood silently. He didn't care for his name, because he knew the boy was a threat from the start and his name didn't change a thing. Morgana on the other hand came towards the outer cage before saying, "Listen to me, you little shrimp. Either you let us out of here now or suffer the embarrassment of losing later. I don't mind what you decide but you will see the tip of my blade soon enough."

Mordred didn't show that her threat affected him in any way, except for a small twitch of his shoulder. He was obviously surprised and he expected that behavior from Merlin but not from Morgana. He didn't know her and somehow Merlin was pleased they managed to keep him guessing.

"You sister will be glad that you are in good spirits."

Morgana only slammed her hand on the cage before turning away and returning to Merlin's side. He could see the scoff she wore, reminding him once more that they came from different worlds, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"I will show her good spirits, when I have her sitting here instead of us, waiting for judgement."

He couldn't have said it better himself. Mordred was not amused by her hostile behavior.

"I do not understand that you, of all people Morgana, couldn't understand the value of finally letting magic step out into the front after being sidelined for so long, used as the tools for rulers to do their bidding."

The flinch was noticeable and he glanced towards her but she still held her head high.

"If you have nothing of use to say to me, you might as well run along Mordred."

"Yes it would appear my attempts to show you the right path are for naught, for now. Soon you will see things our way. I promise you that."

With that he turned away and disappeared up the stairs.

"Why that little bastard..."

Merlin kind of expected things to go this way, but really did they have to be in life threatening situation every other moment.

"I know."

Morgana turned towards him, lost in her little tirade before puffing out the hair from her face and looking expectantly at him.

"Now how about we figure out how to escape this place?"

He saw the devious smile and was once more reminded that she could play the villain as good as anyone. Better not get on her wrong side.

"Sure we can do that. It is not like I thought about it since the moment I came to in this cage."

She only gave him an irritated look.

"Not with the way you act now, you won't."

Scolding him at a time like this in this small stuffy cage was just a perfect ending to this crappy day. Damn it all, he loved the woman but sometimes she could just be so infuriating. And he had no chance of walking away.

"Also, you have me now. We both know that without me you are hopeless."

"If you say so Morgana."

"What was that?"

"I was just saying how we will need something other than magic to get through."

Another irritated look and he was simply charmed. He loved her anger. He was weird.

"You don't say."

He should just be silent. Still, he couldn't help but give her a quick peck on the lips before asking her for the idea.

"And what is your brilliant idea oh wise one?"

She only tilted her head at his antics before joining in.

"Well, I being wise implies I will easily come to a solution. And I have. I use your head to bash the door open."

"Aren't you a cheeky one today?"

Even as he said it the more somber thoughts came to and he couldn't help but see Arthur's face before all this went down, all that he said, that he believed, how it was all for nothing and it can't be helped…

"Maybe if we tried combining our magic and concentrating it to a specific spot or if we had a knife or something to get to the lock, even a pin would do to maybe-"

As he ranted on Morgana already took a pin out of her hair and gave it to him.

"Here you go master thief."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you think I can do it?" he teased because in spite of it all he liked their simple and carefree banter if only to distract them from the current peril. He took the pin from her and tried to see how he would go about it. He pulled his hand through the bars and tried to make the pin do the work.

He could see Morgana holding her breath as he struggled to guess his hands movement to open to lock. After some time has passed and he was not moving anywhere with his lock picking skills he grew angry. The cage was humid and hot. His cloths and hair were plastered on him and it just made him more annoyed than before.

"Come on."

He heard Morgana mutter and in that precise moment the pin fell from his fingertips and away from them. White hot rage came to him as his hand formed a small blast and it blew the pin even further away.

It didn't matter because they instantly understood what it meant. The barrier was weaker outside the cage and if he could concentrate well enough they could break the lock.

"Help me."

He motioned for Morgana who also came to the same conclusion.

"You break the lock and I will overcharge the barrier so you have some magic to channel though."

She nodded quickly and got ready. He took a moment to concentrate before focusing his magic to the lock.

"Now Morgana!"

She also focused her energy and with all her might cast it towards the lock. In the next moment there was a small blast and the door slowly screeched open. Wasting no more time they were out and up the stairs before they knew it.

They hugged the walls trying to stay away from anyone who might be patrolling the grounds. Morgana in the meantime beamed with happiness.

"See, told you we can do it."

He smirked in return.

"We do work well together."

She winked at him before going down the corridor.

"Among other things."

He couldn't help but laugh at her antics. But before they could leave the corridor Mordred spotted them and in a quick manner attacked them.

"Look out!"

He placed a barrier while Morgana launched her own spells at him. Still he proved to be quite a difficult one as he easily dodged her effort and launched a quick counter. Merlin tried to balance his barrier as much as he could but he felt that they were in a sort of a stalemate, mostly because of the place where they were fighting. The corridor just didn't leave much room for quick and agile movement.

"You won't be getting away from here."

Mordred seemed tireless, which was odd but they would endure. Morgana was at her full power and it won't be long before she broke through. He just had to hold on. Suddenly he was knocked down and when he looked to the other side he saw it was Morgause herself.

"Nice of you to try sister, but without Emrys you are no match for me or Mordred."

Merlin felt his vision blur as her magic proceeded to suck the air out of him. This turned bad real fast and he turned towards Morgana as she struggled with what to do.

"Let him go Morgause!"

The shout was filled with anger as she blasted her spells at her, ignoring Mordred who used this opening to launch his own attack. ln a matter of moments Morgana was tossed towards the nearby wall, where she collapsed.

"Morgana!"

He heard his own voice crack, as she tried to pick herself up and he felt his magic engulf him with enough power to break free from Morgause's hold, after Morgana managed to distract her with her actions.

Morgause was quickly thrown back but before he could get on his feet Mordred had a sword to Morgana's neck. Funny how quickly he reverted from magic to the sword. He could see by his stance that he wasn't used to fighting with steel. Merlin hoped he could exploit that little fact.

He found it odd that Morgana wasn't her usual mass of shouts and angry rhetoric and as he locked her gaze he understood why. It would appear he wasn't the only one who noticed Mordred's lack of skill with the sword.

Her eyes were glossy and showed a determination that he didn't have but as she gave him a slight nod he swallowed the knot that had settled in his throat and said, "You don't have to do this Mordred."

The boy didn't show any signs of relenting.

"No you didn't have to do this Emrys. We offered you a place at our side, when magic would come to lead the world and you, both of you, refused. Now it is time to face the consequences."

He pressed the blade closer to Morgana and he could see a small cut forming on her delicate neck. The anger and despair he felt was all-consuming. He felt like he was underwater and just couldn't focus on anything but her.

"It will be alright Merlin."

Her words rang hollow as his hand outstretched towards Mordred and his eyes shone in their gold fury. In response Mordred pulled Morgana in front of him to shield himself from Merlin. That was his mistake, because that small movement allowed Morgana to twist out of his grip and as he swung towards her and sliced her arm, Merlin felt like he lost the ability to control anything, but greeted his teeth to not let his spell go for fear of striking Morgana.

But Morgana held her own, muttering a spell to apply some protection against the blade and using the momentum of her spiral to guide his own sword into his body. The relief he felt was immense.

Not many could have the presence of the mind to achieve such a thing, Merlin included, but in this moment he was glad she did. Morgana turned with a smile towards him, not sparing the fallen boy a glance.

"How about that-" she started, a satisfied smile on her face but was unable to finish her thought as Mordred tried to stand and get to her. Before he got a chance to do any more harm Merlin used his magic that was just itching to be released and pinned him to ground.

"You are not going anywhere Mordred. You took the wrong side and now it is time for you to face the consequences."

Morgana placed a comforting hand as he rendered Mordred unconscious.

"That is enough Merlin, I need to heal him."

He looked at her in surprise.

"No, I know what you are going to say, but he can't be let off that easily. He needs to be trialed for his deeds. People need to have their vote in the kingdom again, not just the law of its ruler."

He looked at her for a moment, before she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let me do this."

He looked back at Mordred who was oblivious to the little act before him and lowered his hand and let his magic lift from him. He wasn't glad, but as she turned him towards her to give him a loving kiss, he couldn't find it in him to care. She let go of him with a warm gaze.

"Thank you."

With that she moved to help Mordred. He turned towards Morgause, to see her trying to catch her breath as Arthur stood before her with a sword pointing at her throat.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, happy at his friends return. Arthur only glanced at him before looking back towards Morgause. It would appear he had it under control. He turned toward Morgana who had just finished healing Mordred.

"A couple of potions and he will be ready to stand trial."

She looked towards him and over her shoulder to notice Arthur there.

"Good to see you dear brother."

He laughed at their banter. He could see the sheer happiness on Morgana's face, but soon it turned pale and frantic.

"Wh...?"

He wanted to ask but a sudden blinding pain stopped him. He looked to his side and Arthur was supporting him by the shoulder. Morgause appeared to have got him.

"Merlin!"

A desperate cry from Morgana confused him as he turned towards her to see tears streaming down her face. He wanted to tell her it was Arthur they should worry about. He had taken the brunt of the spell, but something didn't seem right.

"Get away from him Arthur!"

He looked at Arthur, his vision blurring and he shook his head to clear it up to no avail. A violent cough came from him as his lips stained red. He looked at his hands, coated in blood and finally his gaze caught the silver glow.

The tip of the sword pointing away from him, but the weird thing was that it went through. He finally understood that Arthur wasn't supporting him, but holding him in place as he pierced him with his sword.

"But why?"

In the next moment Arthur pulled out his sword and the pain brought Merlin to his knees. What he heard was the thing he feared the most.

"Because you're dear friend is under my control."

Morgause's voice resounded the small corridor as Morgana leapt to his side to grab him as he stared to fall to the ground.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening."

She laid him on his back and as her tears fell, she hels her hands over the wound and started to heal him, but before she could Morgause ordered Arthur to point the sword at himself. Morgana stopped at this action as her sister wore a dark smile on her face the entire time.

"Now my dear sister. Who will you choose?"

Arthur's hand had already started to drag the sword to his chest. It was slowly moving towards his heart. Merlin could hear no more as another strangled cough painted him red.

"Morgana- it's okay."

She looked down at him.

"What?"

He felt his life slipping away from him. Shame, he really wanted to have a life with her, to understand and love every little moment she could offer with their friends at their side and a small place they could call their own.

"Arthur needs to live."

She only cradled his face in return and placed small kisses all over it.

"No, no, no. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay."

"Morgana, you are running out of time."

She snapped her gaze to her brother, the panic evident on her face. The despair he so badly wanted to take away from her.

"Morgana... I..."

Another cough followed and his vision blurred even more. At this moment he felt numb. She almost seemed like a statue a ghost lost in her own mind. Eyes looking into nothingness. Her hands still covered in his blood.

Mogause only taunted her further.

"Any moment now it will be too late."

Arthur groaned as the tip of the sword started to pierce his skin and Merlin couldn't hear anything but a deafening sound of silence.

"Arthur or Merlin?"

An inhuman cry pierced the silence and then- then there was nothing.

One day you are going to be a great wizard Merlin. I will help you along the way.

I, the future sir Lancelot, will be proud to have known you and called you my friend.

Merlin I refuse to let anything bad happen to us. It can't, because I love you and you and I are going to find a place where we can be in piece.

Rest now Merlin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one folks. To those that stuck around till now a huge thanks and leave me a comment at the end of what you thought of this chapter and a story as a whole if you have time. There is also an epilogue that will be posted in a week to conclude our little journey. Thank you once more and enjoy!

Before, he was not too sure what he would see before he faced his death but now he was certain that he never really had a clue to begin with.

He felt like he was walking half asleep through an unknown corridor. It was dark but somehow he could see things clearly and as he moved forward he felt his feet grow heavier with each step he took. He walked for what seemed like hours with no end in sight and then when he felt like giving up a door suddenly appeared in front of him.

It looked heavy and ancient. Most of the time he could trust his instincts and usually when they screamed danger he knew not to follow, but now he felt almost at ease at the horrific sight of this door and his mind was telling him he should fear it but his instincts told him to go through.

The disagreement between his head and his heart was odd to say the least for it never happened before. It appeared that there was a first time for everything.

His hand slowly went to try and open the sturdy looking door. It was massive and he knew that it shouldn't be possible for him to do so. They spanned the entire height and width of the corridor. The moment his hand touched the door, they started to crack open, its hinges rusty and unused making it seem as if he was stepping onto and an old, ancient place.

Still he had no other choice but to move forward. Otherwise he would be lost in this place as there were no other exits in sight. So all he could do was get this over with.

The door opened and he stepped inside. Inside there were only steps that led him downward so he made his way. As he came to the last step he noticed the torch on one side of the wall and he easily used his magic to light it up. The moment he did so a huge chasm was before him and as the place was basked in the unnatural light he could recognize it was some sort of a cave.

Soon after a gust of wind followed.

"You are here, young warlock."

He snapped his attention towards the voice but could not see where it came from.

"It is dire straits for you."

He still tried to detect where the said voice came from.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

He tried to direct the torch in the place where the sound came from but he saw nothing.

"I am a guide of sort, for you are not an ordinary warlock and this is not an ordinary place for us to meet."

With that a giant thing flew over the chasm only to turn around and land on the other side of the cave. An actual dragon turned to face him.

"I am the dragon of destiny and I am here to decide yours Merlin." he explained in a voice even more booming now when he was so close that Merlin had to cover his ears. The dragon seemed to take pity on him as he spoke albeit a bit more silently (not that it changed much for Merlin, but he endured).

"Tell me, where am I?" he asked the creature.

Never mind that he was talking to a dragon. Merlin just wanted answers.

"You are in a place between worlds, a place where your soul has been called for the last stand to fight for your return to your friends or pass on to next."

He saw a hazy flash of Arthur striking him with the sword in his mind before he shook his head to clear the memory.

"How do I do that?"

The dragon snared and roared before speaking.

"Silence! You are not here to ask, it is I that will give you the breadcrumbs you need."

Well wasn't he a haughty dragon. He was probably the least favorite amongst his friends. The dragon looked down with something akin to a frown.

"I will have you know I am a scholar amongst my friends. I am beloved by all."

Merlin looked up in surprise.

"Of course I can read your mind. I am the dragon of destiny, reading your mind is a party trick at best."

He gathered all his self-control to not rant on the big bastard, and tried to keep quiet and just listen. Dragon took that as his cue to continue.

"I will tell you this, Merlin. It is not that you have failed to grasp the dire situation you are in. If this was only about you, you would be dead already."

He took in a shaky breath at the blunt words. He would be dead, but apparently by his tone he still wasn't.

"If you fail Merlin, the Dark Age will come upon the world and there will be no one who will be able to stop it."

Merlin almost snorted. Sure, he was always the one doing the heavy lifting. Why not Arthur or this damn dragon himself? He could almost imagine the dragon looking dumb folded if a dragon could ever come near to portraying such expression. For now he looked like he had a problem with Merlin more than anything else.

"It is your destiny Merlin, but there are those who can share your burden."

Well isn't that convenient, the dragon of destiny deciding what Merlin's fate was. Fantastic.

"You think this is a game Merlin? Have a look at it."

And just like that he could see it behind his eyes. Morgana, Arthur and Morgause.

He saw his body, bloody and to the point of no return.

"Any moment now it will be too late." Morgause was taunting her sister and he could see Morgana almost lost to her own despair. He felt his heart pulled at the strings when he saw what was unfolding.

"Arthur or Merlin?"

This will not end well.

He needed to do something, but what could he possibly…

With that he was suddenly back in front of the dragon, the despair of what he saw still clinging to him.

"I need to go back. I have to help her."

The dragon only looked at him and he felt like he wouldn't get anywhere with him. In his world dragons were fickle creatures. Lived long, were powerful and had a sense of pride for their species. It was all a power trip if you asked him, but if he wanted to get away from here, he will have to listen what he has to say.

"Come on, out with it."

It didn't take long for the dragon to speak as he was probably listening to his rampant thoughts, but Merlin couldn't find it in himself to care at this moment. Time was of the essence.

"Do not worry, time flows differently here."

At least that was something, but it didn't help Merlin at all. He was still a bundle of nerves and he needed to get to his friends now. The control that was always out of his reach felt even further away now. It felt like it wasn't there at all.

"I do not have time for this you stupid dragon. My friends are out there alone."

With every word, he felt his magic seeping out of him and his eyes couldn't see much of anything except Morgana and her terrified face. The dragon seemed to be indifferent at his inner battle.

"No one can escape their destiny Merlin. No one is bigger than their own path that is written on the wall."

What did that even mean? That he will have to watch his friends die while he is in some tooth fairy place? No, he has had enough.

"Listen to me now..."

The words barely escaped his lips in his rage induced state.

"Either you take me back or I will bring this place down on both of us."

Dragon roared at his obvious disobedience but he didn't have time for it.

"You dare turn your back on destiny?"

The pure outrage made the entire cave tremble. Merlin, on the other hand knew that he should stop this, but just couldn't back down. There was no turning back.

"I will turn my back on everything if it will save my friends."

His magic responded in kind, making the cave shake and start to collapse.

"You are a fool, I could've offered you a way out. A salvation and immortality. This way you will be bound like your pitiful friends to mortal life, to death. Next time you knock on the door of death it will not open, but lead you straight to hell."

An unusual light engulfed the dragon and started to spread over the entire place and took Merlin with it. The last thing he heard was,

"Mark my words. You will regret it."

-oo-

A piercing scream brought him out of whatever place he was in before. He was suddenly upright in the pool of his own blood with Morgana next to him. He gazed at her in wonderment and she did the same. She almost looked like she was seeing a ghost.

Which, now that he recalled the damn dragon he almost was. Now there was no time to waste.

"How are you still alive?"

Morgause looked as bewildered as all of them, only Arthur looked as stoic as usual. Nothing was registering in him, only dead eyes that gazed upon them. Merlin was tired and it was making him want to collapse and just never come back but now was not the time. Now he needed to get his head in the present and leave everything else behind. His body ached and he felt the stickiness from his chest still slowly seeping through his clothes.

The wound didn't properly heal and he knew that no matter how much magic he possessed, if he wanted to end this now he would have to endure it a bit longer. Breathing seemed harsh and shallow to his ears but he continued on.

"Merlin?" Morgana ask, her voice hoarse and soft as he figured her own scream just rendered her voice silent but she was making an effort for him. He decided that he could indulge himself a moment. A moment of happiness and love. With that he traced her chin with his fingers as her eyes gazed at him in disbelief. It hurt him to see the pain she was in and the storm raging there that went from a dark place to hope in a matter of moment.

"Hey."

The words escaped him softly, as he ignored the mess around them and kissed her softly on the lips. A strangled sob came from the back of her throat as she let go and hugged him fiercely.

"You are here?"

He glided his hand through her hair in an effort to try and soothe the never ending pain she was in.

"I am here."

With that he let her take a moment, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the other two that seemed to be as surprised as Morgana was. Morgause was the first one to snap them out of it.

"Enough of this delay. Time to do this right."

With that her eyes glowed red as she cast her spell. But before anything could be done Morgana outstretched her hand from his side as her head still rested on his shoulder.

"Not this time sister. You have done enough."

Morgause was not discouraged and so she cast a glance at Arthur and he sprang to action, his sword at a ready. Not wanting to hurt his friends Merlin quickly cast to deflect his slash and in that moment Morgause cast her spell at him only to be deflected by Morgana.

He could feel his wound starting to open up even more and he gritted his teeth in frustration. They are not going to last long. He was running out of options, but in that moment things changed.

"Merlin!"

He glanced at the end of the corridor where Gwaine was running towards them holding what looked like their gear that was left from the last time they were here. Gwaine held his beloved blade out, its gold sheath shining in the light.

"Catch."

He went for it, but his hand just didn't work. Before the blade could hit him clearly on the face Morgana managed to catch it in her hand, just in time to push away Arthur's sword. She gave him a small smile before moving to engage.

"You take care of Morgause and I will keep Arthur busy."

Arthur on the other hand spent no time attacking Merlin again, before Morgana moved into place, taking his place as a target. She once more took a stance between him and Merlin.

"Now would be a good time for that trick of yours with the blade."

He nodded and while Morgause was distracted by Gwaine who was clearly nothing more than a rag doll she tossed around, but he had to give the man points for tenacity. He meanwhile infused some of his magic in the blade to strengthen it.

"There, now with my magic and your skills, you will wipe the floor with him. Just don't do it literally."

She gave him a warm smile in return, before focusing on Arthur.

"I will try not to."

His side was starting to go numb but he cleared his mind and moved forward just in time to see Gwaine right himself up after what seemed to be another heavy fall.

"You are difficult to approach sweetheart, but I am determined to get into your good graces."

She let out a cry of frustration before pulling out a heavy spell to finish him of, but Merlin managed to counter it, just in time to hear the clang of metal behind him to announce the heavy sibling battle just behind him. Any other time he would've loved to see them go at it, like they did when they used to spar before but like this, he couldn't help but cringe at every heavy sound that echoed through the small space.

He almost gave an amused chuckle. The battle for the future of Camelot in a dusty and stingy corridor. Who would've thought?

Gwaine came to stand beside him, dressed in simple rags. It appeared he didn't have time to change into his regular gear he noticed.

"No need to check me out Merlin. I know many want me, regardless of gender."

After Merlin scrunch up his face in response Gwaine continued.

"That is if you and Morgana weren't so disgustingly loving every spare moment. I could vomit rainbows and unicorns just watching you two and let me tell you that isn't attractive on a man of my stature."

Merlin laughed and it felt so good to go back to that usual banter. Gwaine always knew how to lift their spirits.

"Sorry Gwaine, what can I say. You are a hot girl."

Gwaine smirked in return and readied his sword, blood pouring from his cut on the forehead.

"That is what I'm tell... Hey wait, what?"

Merlin felt another stab of pain and decided they had prolonged this long enough.

"Let's finish this."

"Yes, I'm not into big speeches myself."

Morgause was already attacking and he tried his best to shield Gwaine from the impact and still one blast managed to catch him but not before the man was close enough to swipe his sword and leave a cut on her hand. That left him wide open for a quick attack from Morgause and a force knocked him right into the wall. There he fell and didn't get up.

Merlin on the other hand was struggling with his own injuries but managed to hold off her vicious spell. Morgause obviously was more powerful then he hoped. Things did not look good. By the sight of it, she shared his thought.

"Well, I never could've imagined that things would work out so splendidly in my favor. Little ol' me killing the great Emrys. The magical realm will finally accept me as its new leader and I will rule everyone."

"You will do no such thing."

He let his anger light a fire in his magic as he took his chance for an attack. Nothing left to lose now. The wound has reopened and he doubted he had much time to stay conscious anyway.

He blasted spell after spell, weakening her but she refused to give up, returning the same viciousness with her own black spells, but not before he found a crack in her armor and blazed his most vicious attack, letting fire in a form of a razor pierce through.

She clutched at her shoulder and fired an enormous blast his way that crashed him into the wall behind him and from the looks of it Morgana as well, because in the next moment he saw Morgause go for the kill and Arthur do the same.

This was the end.

"It is time for you to die Emrys. Enough of your meddling in my affairs. Lancelot tried to do the same and his death was something to behold. Dear sister will follow because disobedience is something I simply cannot stand for. Finish her Arthur."

A gasp escaped Morgause as the tip of the sword went through her heart and she looked wide eyed at its owner. Gwaine gave a shaky laugh.

"Told you that I will get to you."

"You?"

It was as if she just couldn't grasp that he was able to achieve such a thing.

"Yes me. I may not have the fancy magic you kids do but I can play a mean dead man. Saved my life a couple of times actually."

He heard Arthur let out a cry before falling to his knees.

"What happened? Morgana?"

She only looked at him for a brief moment before pulling him into a hug.

"You're back."

"It seems so, but back from what?"

"I will tell you later."

Before any of them could say anything else Morgause directed a spell at Merlin as her last breath escaped her just as Gwaine pulled out the sword and with a swift move severed her head from her shoulders.

"Heal from this you over privileged bitch."

He glanced at Merlin only to see his chest pouring blood he couldn't possibly have and the shallow breath told him that Morgause has achieved her last goal.

"Merlin mate!"

As he shouted at him Morgana and Arthur quickly came to join. Morgana only managed a muffled cry before falling to her knees before him.

"No, not again."

He wanted to say something but all he managed was to spit some blood from his mouth. Morgana began to heal him, but after a few moments his body just didn't respond. She pressed her hands firmly to him.

"Why won't you heal, damn it!"

He could see Arthur's guilty and resigned face and Gwaine who looked like he wanted to help but didn't know how. Merlin lifted his hands to grasp Morgana's and made her look him in the eyes. The last moments in his life should be spend gazing at her eyes and nowhere else, basking in the love he saw in them.

"It would appear I took it too far."

"No you did no such thing. I will heal y-"

But even as she said that he saw that it was slowly sinking in.

He was going to die.

Well, wasn't this a change of events?

Morgana moved to kiss him desperately for the hope that somehow she could breathe life into him, before leaning her forehead on his and just repeating quietly, "I love you..."

He placed his bloodied fingertip on her open palm and traced it from the sole to the fingertips.

"I Iove you too Morgana, never doubt that."

Gwaine interrupted the scene.

"Come on, maybe it isn't too late. Arthur and I can take you to a physician. He will give you potions and you will be as good as new. Right Arthur?"

He looked over to his friend who only bowed his head in return making Gwaine retreat back a few steps.

"This isn't fair."

Merlin paid him little attention for Arthur still didn't manage to look him in the eyes.

"Come now, it is not decent of a future king to bow his head."

Arthur could only look at him with regret. It did hurt to see his friend like that. So he took his other hand and extended it towards him.

"Come on now Arthur, to carry a burden over friends demise is not something I want from you. You will become a great king and I am proud to have called you my friend."

Arthur shook his head in return.

"No, not a friend. Brother."

He weakly grasped his hand before letting go and turning towards Morgana who had buried her head in his chest in the meantime.

"And you, my beautiful Morgana. What can I say to you to-"

She only sobbed harder in return.

"No, I don't want you to go."

"I know, me neither."

"Then don't."

He only smiled sadly in return.

"When you tell destiny or fate to bugger off it is to be expected that reprimand of fate or whoever would come in some way." he said with a laugh that was more of a cough before adding quietly, "I don't think it is as easy as we make it."

She only shook her head.

"But it has to be. We went through so much and this is our reward?"

He brushed the strands of hair that fell on her face and marveled how even now she looked breathtaking. It hurt to leave her behind. Guess immorality would do him good now.

But the reality was something else and he had to make peace with that. So he leaned in and poured everything he had in that kiss. Trying to memorize as much of her as he could, just to take it to whatever hell they will bring him to. He wanted to have her in his heart.

When Morgana let go of his lips she was staring into the vacant eyes of once great warlock Emrys and the despair they felt was for their friend not many knew. He was glad that they did, because he too, for a brief time had a family and that was the thing he was most proud of.

Her shaky voice resounded in the now somber corridor.

"Merlin?"

Almost childlike, the fear in her voice, but one that would echo in her nightmares for a lifetime. With that the tears slowly fell down her face, a broken word escaping her as she cradled his face before closing his eyes and stroking his blood coated hair.

"No... but I- I love you."

The world had freedom but they had pain and despair. A price worthy of the new age and the new kingdom to arise. The price a friend was willing to pay.

The sad thing was that the price was too high for them. Arthur in return hugged his sister while Gwaine just sat in the corner with his head in his hands. The reality was never kind to them and today proved to be no different.

All that was left was to move forward. One broken step at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it ladies and gents. Hopefully you all have had fun with this one. I had fun writing it and hope to see you all on a new journey. If anyone was interested in background of this fic, all I can say that it was heavily inspired by Witcher series of games, especially the Wild Hunt and I thought it would do well to lend itself some of that world and magic. Just interesting way in which that world blended sorcerers and humans. It gave me this idea and I ended up writing it, for which I am glad all of you tuned in. All that's left to say is enjoy and have fun. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 16 (Epilogue)

Merlin suppressed a groan when another stab of pain pulsated around his head. Another headache this week. They were going to kill him one of these days.

"Ugh."

A loud 'cling' could be head and Merlin lifted his head to gather his barring's. Soon he was greeted by the odor of alcohol, cheap perfume and sweat. God, he hated Sundays.

"I see you have already managed to drink your fair share of alcohol. Not a bad start my friend."

He peaked at the man next to him, still wearing a suit and drinking his beverage at a slow and steady pace. He hated the posh bastard.

"I hate you Lancelot."

The said man laughed and tipped his glass in his direction.

"Come now Merlin, we've had laughs and shared a drink. Your less than savory intoxication is not my burden to bear."

Really, he should find better friends. Yes, tomorrow he is starting on a friend hunt.

"Tell me again how do you manage to look as fresh as a daisy when I can barely keep my eyes open?"

Lancelot only looked at him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Practice."

Sure, he felt that even if he practiced for the next thousand years the moment he drinks his second bottle he would be a goner. There's no amount of experience that can change that.

"Something wrong Merlin?"

He placed his fingertips to his forehead trying to numb the pain.

"It's these headaches. I feel like they've been getting more constant. It feels like my entire head will just split apart."

His friend watched him with concern.

"If they are getting so bad, maybe you should see a doctor."

"Now pray tell me where I will find time to do that? Being a professor isn't easy Lancelot. You got to be on time, ready and everything."

Lancelot took a sip of his drink before replaying.

"Didn't you say all we lawyers do is sleep in the office, bang the secretaries and yell into our phones?"

Merlin only shrugged in return.

"I'm just saying maybe you should take it easy."

Sure, easier said than done. Merlin has figure at the very early age that if you don't work hard, don't be surprised if you end up shooting up in an alley. Next day you will be in the paper. The obituary section.

"I am taking it easy."

These headaches were not the latest of disturbances in his life. No, for a long time now he has felt like a large chunk of his life was missing and that he would always be like this. An almost human that is just never where he was supposed to be.

"Sure you are. Looking like you are about three steps from the emergency room is just the fashion style you are aiming for."

Merlin glared at him and started to get up from his seat, pulling the messenger bag over his shoulder and tossing the money on the table.

"Leaving already?"

He glanced at Lancelot, already picking apart his schedule for tomorrow.

"Yes. I have this royal exhibit of some sort. They are going to be showing the paintings of the royal ancestors. "

Lancelot regarded him carefully for a moment before saying, "You take care of yourself Merlin."

Merlin slapped his shoulder in return.

"You too."

He stepped out of the dingy place and out to a cool and fresh evening air. Taking a deep breath he let the familiar road take him back home. He was lost in thought when somebody bumped into him. He felt his shoulder burn in return and looked at the man next to him.

"Sorry."

The man seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before shaking himself out of it.

"No, it was my fault."

He looked somehow familiar but Merlin just couldn't place him and his headache was back full force so he waved the man off. It was time to go home. There was a prescription bottle with his name on it waiting.

-oo-

The art exhibit was a huge event. People from all society came to see these never before seen paintings. It was said they needed to be preserved and generally they were in bad condition so they spend many years in restoration. He sighed - didn't people have better things to do? He loosened the tie around his neck. It was as if this place was suffocating him, but he needed to be here so he will persevere.

Merlin pulled out his phone from his messenger bag before turning towards the entrance. He read a message, which was not surprisingly from Lancelot. He didn't have many friends.

'Just to let you know. I am calling a round tomorrow at the pub, just closed a case. So celebration is in order.'

He only typed the most simple of responds before finally moving inside, his attire a bit out of place and loosened his tie even more in his nervousness. These types of events were really not his thing. He avoided most of the crowd and ended up just generally looking at the artwork instead.

As he browsed the lavish history, one much smaller painting caught his eyes. He moved closer to get a better look at it. People could easily miss it because the other ones were almost floor length paintings or at least his size. This one was the size of a small window.

It caught his eyes because it was the portrait of the same man he bumped into on the sidewalk the day before. How was that possible?

Suddenly a man appeared next to him, nonchalant and drinking his bourbon, if he had to guess. He hated bourbon, probably won't like the man either.

"Surprised you didn't join the other flock to uh and ah at the landscape with a goat. Stunning stuff really."

The man had this devil may care attitude about him that Merlin found stood out in a place like this.

"Still from all the art in the room, you had to pick the one with Arthur. He was an annoying bastard I tell you."

A disbelieving snort escaped Merlin. Maybe he liked the guy after all.

"Sure, because I am sure you know it all firsthand because of all the times you went to battle with the man. You probably have plenty of war stories."

Every syllable dripped with sarcasm but Merlin just couldn't help at the incredibility of the man's statement. In return the man only laughed and pointed at picture.

"I have, but now that you are being so uptight about it I will never share." he stated in dramatic fashion. He and Lancelot would get along splendidly.

"At least this party isn't a bust. I see a lot a beauty in this place and I don't mean the paintings."

Before he knew what he was doing, he had extended the hand towards the man and said, "I'm Merlin."

The man only raised an eyebrow, before laughing out loud. A couple of guests looked their way before going about their business.

"You gave me crap about knowing Arthur and you are named Merlin."

Merlin glared in return and dropped his hand, balling it into a fist. He could get on your nerves very easily he found out.

"I'm Gwaine by the way."

The disbelief was clearly evident on Merlin's face because he added quickly, "You better believe it." before turning and walking away towards the couple of girls that seemed to be glancing their way every few seconds.

What an odd lad Gwaine turned out to be. He shook his head and turned around to look at more paintings. Maybe even that landscape Gwaine mentioned earlier.

As he turned he saw a painting on the opposite side. It was as big as him and on it a single person in an elegant pose. She was sitting on a bench staring through the window in her chamber, her red gown flowing around her making her look otherworldly, but the thing that caught his attention was a gold sheath with the knife on her belt. An unusual thing if he may say so.

"Morgana..."

The name fell from his lips before he was even aware of what he was saying. His confusion grew but as he looked at the bottom for the description he saw it on the gold plate.

Lady Morgana Pendragon.

He could feel the shudder that coursed through him and he had to take a step back, his breathing shallow and before he knew it a hand was clapped over his shoulder.

"Ah the lady Morgana. She was a beauty."

He glanced at Gwaine who was talking to him like he was an old friend and he never actually left their earlier conversation.

"What happened to the 'ladies' that you went to?"

He just pointed on one side of his face where his cheek seemed to be in deep color of red and a fingerprint or two could be seen.

"Yes well, no harm done. Anyways, the lady Morgana, if I recall, was sister of King Arthur. She was his most trusted confidant. Together they brought peace and prosperity to the land. It is known as the golden age of Albion."

Merlin still couldn't recover because the more he looked at her, the more his heart began to pound until all he heard was ringing in his ears.

"She looks lovely."

Gwaine only looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Lovely? Really? What are you, twelve? She is hot."

Merlin couldn't find it in himself to deny that.

"But don't let her fool you. She has a mean punch also in all account just stay away from her."

Merlin still found it strange that he was talking about these people like they were here and not thousand years in history.

"If you are wondering, she never married, which was odd for that time. I believe she said, and I am paraphrasing here, 'without him there is no one else'. To put things in perspective she loved someone so much that if she was Rose in Titanic she would've moved her ass for Jack so he can also get out of the water and not freeze to death."

Merlin thought the man was kidding but he was as serious as he had seen him be in a minute that he knew him.

"You are a strange fellow Gwaine."

"Yes but that is why we will be great friends."

He once more turned to leave, but not before Gwaine said, "I advise you to go to the next room and admire the beauty."

"What?"

He only pointed at the door not far from him that said 'no entrance allowed'. As he turned to ask Gwaine was he out of his bloody mind the man already left. He rubbed his temples as the headache came back full force but his curiosity lead him inside the said room.

As he stepped in he saw two giant pictures. They spanned from the ground to the ceiling and there he finally saw.

King Arthur Pendragon.

There was no doubt about it. It was the man from yesterday. They looked the same.

"How is that possible?"

"It would be, my dear friend that you do not believe in fate."

He snapped his gaze to the man that came towards him. The man from yesterday. It all seemed surreal.

"Which is justified if we know what fate brought to you."

Merlin only said his name.

"Arthur?"

He spread his hands wide, a serene smile on his face.

"In the flesh."

"I don't understand..."

He came to stand before him.

"Those headaches growing worse? It is why she said that we should introduce ourselves before the floodgates are opened. For you to have something to tether you."

He looked at him in confusion. Okay Arthur Pendragon standing before him is just stuff of fiction, but his eyes didn't snap him from existence nor did he wake up from a very lucid dream. This was happening.

More than that, he wanted to believe because that sense of not belonging and complete void was starting to suffocate him and he could feel his heart sore in response.

"How do I open the floodgates then?"

Arthur shook his head, the demeanor of a leader and a king in his stature, so different from the man he knew. Wait, what?

"No, not what Merlin. Who."

He glanced over his shoulder and he turned towards the portrait Arthur was looking at. He was looking at the portrait of Morgana. He would remember those eyes anywhere, but he felt like he needed that little something to cross over the threshold.

"I need her."

He muttered slowly.

"It is nice to hear that after all this time."

With that it was like he was hit with a bat on his face for he was frozen and his emotions just couldn't handle all of it. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

He turned around and there she was.

"Morgana."

Standing with the hands clasped in front of her, a timid look of expectation on her face and a simple green dress that made her look more beautiful than he ever remembered her to be.

"It is me Merlin."

With those simple words it all came rushing back…

Must you always be a prat?

I know where Morgana is.

I see you are traveling in company Arthur. How about I join you? This could be our new adventure.

You got yourself a sorcerer eh Arthur, planning to bring back the old crew back. The knights of the old table was it and Morgana?

Always have to be the drama queen, eh Merlin.

I'm here Merlin.

I don't know what to say to make it right Merlin?

Nothing's changed Morgana.

We really didn't pick the right time for our reunion.

Emrys.

By the time his life finished flashing before his eyes he was already wrapped up in Morgana, kissing her like he hadn't done in a lifetime, shocked and relieved that all of this was finally happening and that the hole in his chest was finally closed. As the kisses grew more desperate and demanding they heard an awkward cough not far from them.

Morgana didn't have any problem with continuing their little display but Merlin reluctantly let go. But only her lips, being away from her now was just too hard to bear.

"Yes right, we should, uh, stop?"

Merlin said it almost like a question and Arthur just rolled his eyes at them. Morgana only raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Not in my part."

Arthur stomped his foot in annoyance.

"I will not have you pawning at my sister, back off Merlin. I will not have it. Not in my presence."

Morgana only stuck her tongue out at Arthur while this one fumed at them, before turning towards Merlin and kissing him soundly once more.

"I wanted you to have this."

With that she presented his mother's blade and as he lovingly stroked it, the familiar shape giving him comfort, he shook his head at Morgana.

"No, it was always meant to be yours. Just never had a proper chance to give it to you."

The love in her eyes brought warmth to him and he just couldn't help but get addicted to the feeling.

"How is this possible?" he asked again and Morgana took the cue.

"Well I have regained my memory about a year ago, at about the same time that I have managed to track Arthur who was coincidently searching for me."

He nodded before asking, "What about Gwaine?"

Arthur answered that one, displeased in every way possible.

"We found him in a bar."

Figures. Good old Gwaine.

"Does Lancelot remember then?"

Arthur gave him a questioning look before frowning.

"Gwaine is working on it."

He really didn't even want to know. He had his family back, his love and really what else is there to want? Fate seemed to finally come around and give him the chance he knew they all deserved. A chance at peace and happiness. Even if it was a thousand years later.

He placed an affectionate kiss on Morgana's forehead before placing a hand over her shoulder and guiding her out of the room, with Arthur in tow.

"A few kinks need to be ironed still but I have gotten you all back so now there is one thing to do. Celebrate."

Morgana nodded as she wrapped her hands around the lower part of his back and whispered, "I like this academic look you are going for."

He chuckled and squeezed her shoulders before looking down at her.

"You are nothing if not absolutely breathtaking Morgana. No matter what time we are in." he said enjoying a content smile that appeared on her face before he looked over the gathered guests to see if he could spot Gwaine.

As wrapped in the moment as they were standing here where they literally had the portraits of them didn't seem like a good idea.

Soon he saw Gwaine walking around with his hand clasped around someone's shoulder. When he got the better look he was surprised to see that it was none other than Lancelot.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah Lance is my mate. We go way back." Gwaine said like it was a common thing.

Lancelot only gave Merlin a disbelieving smile.

"I can't believe we are back together, to finally remember you all."

Merlin nodded at his friend and turned towards Arthur as he led Morgana towards the exit and said, "Let's get out of here."

Arthur was one step ahead already pulling out his phone, which was a rather odd picture, because now he mostly remembered him with a sword and a horse.

"I need to tell Gwen to come meet us. She is excited to meet you."

"Who?"

Morgana placed a hand on his chest and he looked down towards her.

"His queen."

Well he was happy his friend managed to make it work. As they walked to the nearby pub he couldn't help but say to Arthur, "I am proud of you Arthur, of the kingdom you build and piece you brought to Albion."

His friend clasped his shoulder in gratitude before saying, "Couldn't have done it without you Merlin. None of it."

He could feel Morgana nod at his side and just felt this overwhelming sense of joy and piece wash over him.

"Well I got my dream come true." Gwaine said and all of them almost groaned. He stopped in front of suspicious looking place before adding, "Welcome to my pub ladies and gents."

They all looked up in surprise to see that they were at the entrance of a pub.

"This looks like a dump." Arthur said, looking not at all impressed.

"I second that." Lancelot said from the other side while Gwaine looked at them like they all lost their minds.

"Again with no faith people. Prepare to be impressed."

He opened the door and on the inside it still looked like a dump, with only a couple chairs occupied. The place looked almost empty. A grumpy man at the bar didn't bat an eye at them entering. Arthur stopped for a second outside.

"I'll wait for Gwen here, then I'll come meat you."

Merlin nodded and moved inside.

"Gwaine, it's still a dump."

Gwaine scratched the back of his head.

"Well I admit it needs some work."

Merlin looked down to share a kiss with Morgana.

"Don't worry Gwaine, we got all the time in the world." Merlin said, all the while looking lovingly at Morgana, while she mirrored his smile.

"Ah you two are nauseating. I am getting the beers." Gwaine said moving towards the bar.

"I'm coming with you."

Lancelot went to help him out.

"We're not that bad." he said while brushing his noise with hers.

"Yes but we will be. Also one more thing Merlin."

He looked at her.

"What?"

She smiled almost devilishly at him.

"Magic isn't gone."

With that her eyes flashed with gold. Merlin only chuckled at her antics.

"I know. It never left."

His own eyes blazed in return as his fingertips cracked with energy and she only intertwined them with hers.

Things are definitely going to be interesting and after everything he just could help but just be. It seems that if you stand for what you believe, even destiny can be more lenient and grant you reprieve.

Arthur came in with a stunning brunette but before introductions could be made Lancelot and Gwaine shoved beers in their hands.

"Come on guys. A toast."

They all looked at Merlin as he gazed at them, a look of complete content on his face.

"To family and new beginnings."

They all clashed their glasses and said, "To family!"

Before Gwaine added, "And restoring my pub into something grand."

With that he earned a slap on the back of his head from Lancelot.

"So not the time for that mate."

As laughter erupted from the pub with one journey ending, another one was about to start. With magic around you never know - anything was possible.

"Long live the king!"

"Come on guys, stop that."

"Yeah have an unnaturally long freakish life, filled with unnatural things you big oak."

"What did you say Gwaine?"

"Ah nothing. You look exceptionally stunning today Gwen."

"I'm going to kill you Gwaine."

"Merlin, no better yet protect me Morgana..."

"You've done it now."

"Oh shot your pipe hole Lancelot."

"Boys stop acting like five year olds. I mean really."

"We're sorry Morgana."

"That's more like it. Now clean the table from all the mess you left and bring us another round."

"You're very good at bossing men around Morgana."

"Really Gwen, you too."

"Oh I've noticed it too."

"Shut it Merlin."

"Yes madam."

\- The end-


End file.
